So Chaos Ensues
by Naomi N. Yang
Summary: Time Travel. Hermione and Ginny travel to Tom Riddle’s Era and then to the Marauder’s Era. When they're in MWPP time, they run into unexpected people from their time, on the other side. What happens? Chaos ensues of course. DM/HG BZ/GW Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Note:** Haha, hmm as promised, this was just pranks and stuff, I thought it would be amusing

**Summary: **Time Travel. Hermione and Ginny travel to Tom Riddle's Era and then to the Marauder's Era. They were determined, but when they found themselves with MWPP, they ran into some very unexpected people. Also from their time. However, they were on the opposite sides. What happens when two young girls and two young death eaters from the future are in a same era, both sharing the same secret? Why, chaos ensues of course. Pairings: DM/HG BZ/GW

Well, I got a slight writer's block for "Don't Tell Me What I Am" so I decided to try a new story. Tell me what you think?

So Chaos Ensues

It was helpless. The war was lost. That much was obvious. Without Dumbledore, the Light did not have a leader. McGonagall tried her best, but it was hopeless. Yes, Harry made an outstanding military leader, but what good did it do if the Order was so small in number?

That was why Hermione and Ginny were hovering over a cauldron in the Room of Requirements. Harry and Ron were off finding horcruxes… the two had really become quite the dynamic duo. BUT, so had Ginny and Hermione. The quartet had divided into two pairs, however there were no couples as many would have predicted— the four had become two much like siblings.

The two girls—young women more like, were on a mission. A dangerous one at that. They were to travel back in time. And if that had not sounded crazy enough. Let me finish that. They were to travel back in time. To two eras. Tom Riddle's era in the 40's and the Marauder's Era in the 70's. It sounded outrageous, even to them, but then again, they had seen a lot of crazy things.

They were to travel to when Riddle was in his 6th year, after he had already opened the Chamber and to gain his admiration, respect, as well as discourage him from becoming Voldemort. Of course, it was obvious he was STILL going to become 'oh-so-mighty-Dark-Lord,' they knew that. And, that was precisely why they were also going to the 70's to weaken him.

Two weeks in the 40's, 5 months in the 70's… it seemed like a suicide mission, and it probably was too, it seemed impossible. But, they were determined.

The potion was to allow them to be able to go through a time portal. It would be like going to the other side of a mirror. That was why they were in the Room of Requirements. It was to serve as a portal.

"Are you ready, Gin? The potion seems just about done." Hermione asked quietly.

The mood was gloomy, and it really seemed as if all other hope was lost. As if this was the only thing left that they hadn't tried. Harry and Ron did not know the extent of their plan. If so, they would never had agreed. Even they, as thick as they were at times, knew the risks of time travel. They might never return.

So the guys only knew that they were doing all they could to help salvage the cause. They were too busy to become suspicious… and the girls supposed that it was for the better.

"Yes, are 'Mione?" Ginny said as she nodded numbly.

Pouring just enough of the potion into two flasks, Hermione nodded and the girls downed the potion in a gulp. It did not exactly taste bad, in fact, it was really tasteless. They did not FEEL any different either.

Confused, Ginny asked Hermione, "Did it work?"

"I'm not sure, Gin." Hermione replied, a slight frown on her face.

"Let's try opening the portal first." She said again, slightly doubtful now.

Ginny merely nodded and then her head snapped up immediately and looked directly behind Hermione. She pointed and the older girl turned as well.

To the normal eye, nothing would have seemed out of place, but there was now a small, hair thin layer there. It was completely transparent, and the other side looked exactly the same. However, both Hermione and Ginny sensed that their enclosure was now severely smaller and as sheer as the wall was, it had a magical aura to it that they both felt.

"Is that the portal?" Ginny asked softly.

Hermione nodded and said in a slightly nervous voice, "I'll go first then."

"No, you're not Mione." Ginny said firmly but quietly. "We're going at the same time."

Hermione sighed, she knew Ginny would be stubborn. But she was, for the first time, not 100 percent positive about the potion and knew that if it didn't work, one could easily be stuck in between time frames forever. Ginny knew this as well, most likely.

Neither wanted the other to make the sacrifice. On the count of three they both closed their eyes and ran towards the portal. They felt the impact slightly. Then came the pain. Ginny screamed. It was worse then the cruciatus curse. She felt like she was being turned inside out and sucked through a hole the size of a pin needle.

Hermione felt it as well. It was unbearable. She had never faced such agony. It seemed unending, although it was, in reality, only a few seconds. Hermione felt tears pricking at her eyes and she too released a scream. Then it was all over.

They landed on the floor, both breathing heavily and panting. Hermione and Ginny were still sore and did not feel as if they had the strength to get up from their knees. Hermione collapsed on the floor, feeling so soothed by the feel of coolness that calmed her sores. Ginny followed her.

As soon as it came, they felt better. Sure, still exhausted, Hermione looked around and saw that their cauldron was no where in sight. She smiled weakly, they had gotten through.

"What do we do now, Mione?" Ginny asked, relieved that it had worked.

"We find Dippet. We can't let anyone get suspicious. And I don't think Riddle will, he may be curious, but Dumbledore will suspect us. We cannot trust anyone in this era. Dumbledore will be back in a week, so we use this time to win over the other teachers and the gullible headmaster they have right now." Hermione said, not stopping as she mapped out the plan.

"Got it, Mione. And we leave without a trace, after scaring Dumbledore a bit," at the last bit, Ginny stopped and looked amused for a moment before turning serious again, "We should be able to stay, if we do some _talking."_

Chuckling dryly, they took off the knapsack they had on them and asked the room to keep it safe for them. Adjusting their clothes, they made sure they had their wands and other gadgets as they headed silently towards the Headmaster's office. It was exactly one hour after curfew, as they had planned.

No one _should_ be out. And Dippet should not be asleep yet. Reaching the familiar gargoyle, they whispered a spell and it swung aside to reveal stairs. Climbing quietly, the reached the office door and knocked 2 solid knocks.

"Come in." They heard a voice call from inside.

They walked in carefully and Dippet looked up and eyed them. Standing in front of his desk, he observed them a bit before leaning back in his chair.

"How can I be of assistance?" He asked, attempting to sound professional.

Hermione glanced slightly to Ginny and she got the cue. The younger girl allowed her eyes to well up slightly, took a deep breath and closed her eyes, as if attempting not to cry.

"Headmaster… I-w-we re-really need to c-come here, s-sir…" she stuttered, doing the act perfectly.

Dippet softened his look and sat up slightly, curious. He motioned for them to continue, and Hermione took over as Ginny looked down as if unable to speak anymore.

She put a 'comforting hand' on Ginny's shoulder, before letting a look of sadness to pass her face as well.

"We…we… our parents…they…" Hermione paused here as if not knowing how to say. She nearly chuckled as Dippet try to look encouraging. However she pretended to buy it and continued.

"Grind..Grindlewald…mur-murdered them.." she choked out, "w-we need p-p-protection.. p-please sir…"

Then she made a show of squeezing her eyes tight to 'stop' crying, and promptly leaned onto Ginny's shoulder sobbing a bit before 'collecting' herself.

Ginny glanced at Dippet's face to see how their act played. It seemed to have worked beautifully as his eyes were now sorry and his face serious.

"There's no need to say anymore, I'm terribly sorry for your loss and Hogwarts will gladly welcome you." He said, sounding for once, like a good headmaster.

"No one your age should have to go through all of that, and it looks as if you two have been in quite a bit looking at the curse scars you have…" He said again, trailing off at the end and began muttering to himself.

"Well, I'll need your age and level of education so that I can arrange for you to be sorted." Dippet said, having Hermione become truly amused for the first time in a long while. It was amazing how he could suddenly become so authoritative, perhaps that was why he was headmaster.

"I'm 17, and I think it's safe to say I belong in the 7th year." Hermione said in a commanding sort of voice.

"And I'm 16, and I also belong in the 7th year." Ginny said simply.

Dippet frowned and wrinkled his forehead in thought. Finally, he open his mouth and spoke.

"Well, Miss…." He trailed off as he realized he didn't know their names.

"Gagner, I'm Mia and my sister is Jenny," Hermione interjected smoothly without hesitating.

"Ahh, French for win I presume? Well, Miss Gagner and Gagner, we have a slight problem. I don't think I can allow you to join the 7th year if you are only 16," he said gesturing Ginny.

At this, Ginny pursed her lips, "I can _assure_ you sir, that I am perfectly capable of being in the 7th year."

"I'm sure you think that—"

"I can say it is true, _sir._" Hermione forced out sternly.

"How about this, if I cannot keep up, you can degrade me to the 6th year." Ginny said in a 'sweet' voice with authority lacing her tone. This man was getting on her nerves, but they could not afford to get in trouble.

"Well, _Headmaster Dippet_," Hermione suddenly said, sugary sweet, trying to contain her grin, "if you _want_, you can always _test_ us."

Ginny ducked her head and looked at her lap to prevent Dippet from seeing her smirk. This was probably the most fun they had in a long time, Hermione had sure gotten deceiving, she thought to herself.

"Well, Miss Gagner, if you could prove your ability, I will stand corrected," he said.

Ginny's lips twitched and she lifted her wand.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" She yelled exaggeratingly with a hint of amusement.

Hermione watched bemused as Dippet's eyebrows shot up into his hairline and smiled softly to herself.

As her silver horse pranced about the office, Dippet watched transfixed, as if completely amazed, he probably was, until Hermione cleared her throat. Snapping his head towards suddenly, he looked as if he forget they were there and cleared his own throat before speaking.

"I stand corrected," Dippet said, grabbing the sorting hat, "Well, let's get you sorted, shall we?"

They were sorted into Gryffindor, as they thought, and Dippet was summoning someone to lead them to the common room since they were 'new.' They waited and shot each other glances, until a knock was finally heard.

"Come in," Ginny heard Dippet call briefly. She lazily looked up and her eyes widened slightly as she saw who it was.

She notice Hermione stiffen slightly beside her as well, and both looked at Dippet as he introduced them.

"Ahh, Tom, there you are. We have two new students, both in your year. This is Mia and Jenny Gagner, of Gryffindor house. Can you show them their common room?" Dippet asked beamingly, and at Riddle's curt nod, he beamed again, to Ginny's annoyance.

They got up and followed Riddle silently down the hallways. Of course, they noticed right away that he was analyzing them so they purposely looked on in 'awe' at the portraits and ghosts… as if they had never seen anything so 'magical.'

He was suspicious, they weren't dumb, they knew Riddle's character, they _studied _it with Harry and Ron. He had questions and Ginny knew he was going to ask them soon.

"Well, since you are both in my year, it gives me great pleasure to welcome you to Hogwarts. I hope you will like it here just as well as…" he trailed off purposely, trying to get any information on where they had come from.

Hermione pretended to look offended and said coldly, "We were homeschooled, we were recently orphaned, I _seriously _doubt we will enjoy it here."

Ginny had to actually try to stifle laughter as her 'sister' adopted an expression as if she had said too much. This was what Riddle was looking for, they didn't buy his act for a second.

"Oh, I apologize, I did not know, I'm very sorry for your loss," he said with sympathy, if they didn't know him, they would have thought he was sincere.

As they reached the Fat Lady's portrait, Hermione and Ginny couldn't help but feel slightly accomplished. Knowing the fact that they were recently orphaned, they knew they had gotten his attention and caught his interest. This was going more smoothly than they had thought, perhaps they wouldn't need the entire two weeks.

A/N: Well, this was a new story for when I had a writer's block for "Don't Tell Me What I Am." What do you think? It's slightly more angst, but it was something I thought I'd try… feedback please? Review with any suggestions or comments XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Note:** Haha, hmm as promised, this was just pranks and stuff, I thought it would be amusing

**Summary: **Time Travel. Hermione and Ginny travel to Tom Riddle's Era and then to the Marauder's Era. They were determined, but when they found themselves with MWPP, they ran into some very unexpected people. Also from their time. However, they were on the opposite sides. What happens when two young girls and two young death eaters from the future are in a same era, both sharing the same secret? Why, chaos ensues of course. Pairings: DM/HG BZ/GW

Well, I caught up with the updates for "Don't Tell Me What I Am" so I decided to update this side series of mine… haha but if this gets more reviews and hits, I will update more often

So Chaos Ensues

Last Time: _As they reached the Fat Lady's portrait, Hermione and Ginny couldn't help but feel slightly accomplished. Knowing the fact that they were recently orphaned, they knew they had gotten his attention and caught his interest. This was going more smoothly than they had thought, perhaps they wouldn't need the entire two weeks._

The next morning, Ginny and Hermione woke up at precisely 6 as they had become so accustomed to doing. Their dorm was empty except for the two of them, they were glad that the 7th year Gryffindor girls dorms were already filled, so they got another dorm to themselves.

The two got quickly got dressed and Hermione summoned food from the kitchens. Then the two sat down and discussed their plan. Today was definitely an important one, it was the time they were to be introduced to the rest of the Hogwarts students.

They needed to be sure of what they were doing, everything had to be precise to the last detail. Their story would the same as the one they had shared with Dippet. Grindlewald murdered their parents and they needed the protection that Hogwarts offered.

Of course, the story would be kept to themselves, but somehow, one student would find out and eventually, the majority of the students would know what 'happened.' Another bonus would be the fact that they would be left alone mostly.

They had planned and prepared for the bold students who would try to befriend the two. And they of course knew that Riddle would send some of his minions to try and get information out of the two.

And after all the necessary precautions were taken into account, the duo made their way to the gargoyle once again. Just as they reached it, it stepped aside to reveal the headmaster himself. He nodded in acknowledgement, a gesture quickly returned by the two 'sisters.'

"Come along then, I'll have to announce your arrival to the rest of the school," he said in a bad professional tone, before handing them their course schedules.

The two said nothing and quietly followed him to the Great Hall. When the reached the grand doors, he told them to wait until they were announced to come in.

* * *

"…and we also have two new students joining us in the 7th year. Please welcome Mia and Jenny Gagner…" they heard.

Pushing aside the heavy doors, they walked into a hall of dwindling applause that soon turned to be stares focused on them as they made their way to the Gryffindor table.

"As you can see, they have both already been sorted into Gryffindor House, I expect that you will make them feel welcome," Dippet said in a echoing voice, how he managed that was beyond Hermione's knowledge.

"Without further ado, dig in, you will need the energy today for first day of classes," this was followed by a series of groans.

Ginny rolled her eyes discretely as she and Hermione sat on the more empty end of the table.

Hermione whispered to Ginny, "keep your answers curt, I'm sure that after all the staring and analyzing, _someone_ will try to befriend us, and of course ask questions about us."

Seeing the two girls communicate must have awoken some people from their blatant stares as a boy, who looked about their age, came up to them. Ginny thought he looked awfully familiar and she soon realized why.

"Hi there, you two must be the new students," he said cheerfully with a rogue grin. Hermione had to keep from rolling her eyes, this guy obviously was quite the charmer, or player more like, she thought as she saw a few girls swoon in the background.

Ginny was probably thinking along the same lines as she kept the answer short and curt.

"I'm Jenny, my sister's Mia," she said bluntly before putting a couple pancakes on her plate, then eating, purposely chewing slowly so that she would have an excuse not to talk.

Hermione saw what she was doing and poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice. But of course, this guy just didn't stop, he was taken aback for a second before continuing smoothly.

"Such beautiful and charming names quite suiting for two lovely ladies such as yourself," He sent them a smile that would normally melt many girls hearts. However it had no such effect on Ginny or Hermione.

The girl next to them seemed to find this annoying as well as she spoke in an irritated tone.

"Honestly, Septimus, flattery gets you no where," she said. This brought a slight smile to Ginny's face as she had just realized why the guy seemed so familiar. It was her granddad, Septimus Weasley. The irony. He was trying to hit on her and Hermione.

"Oh be quiet Augusta, go snog Longbottom," he said, identifying the girl as Neville's gran.

Then he turned to Hermione and Ginny once more.

"As you heard, my name is Septimus, Septimus Weasley," he said in a manner that reminded Hermione of Malfoy. But if she was surprised, she hid it and raised an eyebrow at Ginny.

"Such a pleasure to meet you… Septimus," Hermione started, "But as much as a pleasure it is, we would like to eat in peace, thank you," she dismissed with finality.

A look of surprise showed on his face, but then he grinned and said, "Alright, see you two in class then!" before leaving to go back to his end of the table.

* * *

As soon as he was out of hearing distance, Augusta turned to them and gave them a wide smile.

"That was brilliant, I don't think Septimus has ever been dismissed before, congratulations!" she gushed.

Hermione and Ginny could tell that were going to like Augusta. Hermione smiled a genuine smile and muttered a thanks, while Ginny laughed, a sound Hermione had not heard in a long time. She decided she liked this era, sure Grindlewald was still at large, but it wasn't as bad as it was when Voldemort came to power.

Ginny seemed to sense what Hermione's train of thought was because she sent the older girl a reassuring smile. This era really was quite relaxing and peaceful. Seeing Augusta send an innocent longing look towards her granddad, Ginny couldn't help but laugh again.

This caused their new friend to blush, and say, "oh well, I'm Augusta, and as you probably could've deducted, I'm dating Longbottom… but please don't say anything, sure I like Septimus, but he _can't_ know that!" she ended up crying out.

Hermione gave a weak smile, she missed the time when she could worry about guys and who she liked. She raised her eyebrows at Augusta who looked down in embarrassment.

"I'll let you know something, I went out with him to get Septimus over there jealous. But I think that…" at this point, she lowered her voice, "he's interested in a Slytherin."

Ginny knew that she was talking about Cedrella Black, her grandmum. She also knew that Augusta would end up falling in love with 'Longbottom,' they had yet to learn his name, how else would she be Neville's gran?

After light chatter, they found out that she had the same morning first class as them, Defense Against the Dark Arts. They politely asked for her to show the way as they were new. Looking over her schedule for the third time to try and memorize it, Hermione couldn't help but notice something was off.

They had DADA, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, and Astronomy… all with Slytherin! Those were all the core classes, the only ones with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Herbology.

"Augusta?" Hermione asked, "Why are the majority of the classes, and it seems like all the core classes, are shared with Slytherin?"

The girl in question looked up, and said, "Oh, well since _Grindlewald_," she paused to shudder, "came to power, our Transfiguration teacher, Professor Dumbledore asked Dippet to share the core classes to promote House Unity, so Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff share and so do the Slytherins and us."

Hermione nodded, it made sense, then she asked curiously, "Well, why aren't all of our classes the same then?"

"Oh," Augusta said, "most of the other Gryffindors will have your classes, the NEWT classes you have are all general, but we had career counseling so there's a few classes that are different, say we want to major in Charms, our class will focus on all the basis of Charms, theoretical, history, and practical."

She paused and then continued, "It's still shared with Slytherins, the period and approach to it is different is all, most people couldn't decide, so they took as much of the NEWT classes they were qualified for, I'm surprised you both got placed in all NEWT classes."

Hermione nodded again, sheepish, she had forgotten about career counseling. Just as their conversation finished, it was time to head off to their first class of the day, for Ginny, Hermione, and Augusta, it was NEWT level Potions.

* * *

When they reached the classroom, it was already half full of students who were already talking about their summers and getting acquainted. The trio stood to the side while Augusta explained that Slughorn liked to pair students based on background or skill, and usually had them brew potions that he needed.

Hermione had to roll her eyes, same old Slughorn. Speak of the devil, because at that moment, he decided to walk in.

"Ah! Welcome back, one and all! I hope you all haven't got too acquainted, as you know I like to pair you guys up! I see that a number of people dropped and some new faces as well!" He said in the same bubbly and falsely enthusiastic tone that Hermione and Ginny recognized.

"Hmm, lets see, how about this, all of you, go to your spots from last year and we shall see who needs new partners!" With this, Augusta bid them a goodbye and went to sit next to someone who looked like Sirius.

They watched as she walked past Slughorn, who promptly gave a shout of joy, Augusta must be a favorite, they mused.

"Augusta! So nice to see you, ah I see Alphard is still here as well, go on and get there!" He said with a wink, Augusta turned and stuck her tongue out, which caused Ginny to smile.

For every pair, there was a cauldron, and every group had four people, Hermione observed out of boredom, waiting for Slughorn to notice them.

When everyone was seated, Slughorn continued to partner up people without a partner, before he turned and realized that Hermione and Ginny were still standing there.

"Ah new students! Must have slipped my mind," he exclaimed with a bellowing laugh that made Ginny want to cringe.

"Oh well, and what are your names?" He asked, casually, but they both knew that he just wanted to know their backgrounds.

"I am Mia Gagner and this is my sister Jenny," Hermione said simply and watched as Slughorn tried to hide his disappointment.

"What are your levels of education in Potion making?" He then asked, now using a different tactic, perhaps hoping for some expert in his field.

"But _Professor, _how can we _possible_ describe our level in potions?" Ginny asked, already annoyed.

"Hmm, well if you are truly gifted, you shall be creative about it," Slughorn said slyly, this ticked Hermione off as he was hinting that they weren't capable in potions.

They looked at each other and communication passed before Ginny sniffed indifferently, glancing at Hermione to let her know that she could take the lead.

"Very well Professor, we shall give you a riddle." Hermione said, she was going to have fun with this. Apparently, Slughorn was amused cause he clapped his hands together and waited.

The rest of the class was now eagerly listening too.

"What am I?" Hermione began, looking at Ginny to make sure it was okay, at her nod, she continued.

"A lake of molten gold," Hermione paused to let Ginny input something.

"In air so free, bits and parts of me shall leap…like goldfish," Ginny said, amused as she caught the professors raised brow and thinking expression.

"High as they leap, however," Hermione said in an all-knowing tone that caused Ginny to giggle, "they shall never leave this lake of mine."

"What am I?" Ginny finished eagerly, waiting for Slughorn to answer.

He looked thoughtful, then finally said, "Why don't I let the class try to answer for a moment, it's only fair they get a chance as well."

Hermione had to laugh, and she did, but Slughorn thought nothing of it. He was trying to buy time! How funny was that. Or maybe he was looking for ideas from his students.

"No one?" He asked, "No need to be shy, how about you, Tom, my dear boy! Don't be modest now."

Now the attention was on dear old Riddle and everyone basically pivoted to face him. Even though he kept a cool and impassive demeanor, they could tell he was annoyed.

A/N: REVIEW! Thank you, and please also read my other series, "Don't Tell Me What I Am." Give me any suggestions or comments for this series, because I'm getting a bit discouraged by the lack of response I am getting… should I even continue this?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Note:** Haha, hmm as promised, this was just pranks and stuff, I thought it would be amusing

**Summary: **Time Travel. Hermione and Ginny travel to Tom Riddle's Era and then to the Marauder's Era. They were determined, but when they found themselves with MWPP, they ran into some very unexpected people. Also from their time. However, they were on the opposite sides. What happens when two young girls and two young death eaters from the future are in a same era, both sharing the same secret? Why, chaos ensues of course. Pairings: DM/HG BZ/GW

Well, I still don't know if I should continue this… MORE FEEDBACK PLEASE… READ AND REVIEW.

So Chaos Ensues

Last Time: _Now the attention was on dear old Riddle and everyone basically pivoted to face him. Even though he kept a cool and impassive demeanor, they could tell he was annoyed._

Seeing Riddle in the spotlight caught their attention and they both smirked, zeroing their gaze on the future Dark Lord. He looked just as stumped, that definitely made their day, and helped their plan along too, it's not everyday that oh-so-mighty-lord didn't know something.

Grudgingly, he muttered, "I don't know."

Hermione beamed and if that wasn't enough, Slughorn asked, "What was that my boy? Repeat it please."

Clearing his throat and saying in a clearer voice, he said, "I don't know, Professor."

Hehe, they definitely liked this era, when they were smarter then Riddle still. On the other hand, to say that Slughorn and the rest of the class was surprised was an understatement, there were so many raised eyebrows and even a few gasps.

"Well, this is certainly a first!" Slughorn declared, "I guess you have proved yourselves, as you just stumped my best student, you must be exceptional potion makers!"

"But Professor," Ginny said slyly, "You haven't answered."

Hermione was just thinking the same thing, they weren't going to let him get away with it, it was about time someone brought him down a notch.

Looking sheepish, the potions master cleared his throat a few time before stumbling over his words, "oh, well… let's see, well…"

He then paused and finally sighed, "In all my years of teaching, I have to say, I don't know either, but I do hope there is actually an answer… to embarrass poor Tom and myself like that, just to prove yourselves!"

This was the last straw, he was accusing them of making up things to fake being good at potions.

"Why _professor," _Hermione said in a firm and clearly irritated voice, "We thought we'd give you an _easy_ potion to guess, we had _no idea_ that you wouldn't recognize the properties of _Felix felicis_. I guess we were wrong."

With that, Hermione harrumphed and watch Slughorn's expression turn sheepish. She heard a few giggles in the background as well, she thought, killing two birds with one stone, this better have gotten his respect, they weren't here for no reason.

"My apologies my dear," Slughorn said, not sounding sorry at all, "Why don't you two see me after class, but for now, I think you would do well to work with people near your own capacity."

Oh great… if that oaf pairs them with Ridd—

"You two can work together," Finally! He does something non irritating, "in Tom's group, he and Abraxas are marvelous at potions!"

Spoke too soon, but in a way, Slughorn has been helping a lot with their plans, maybe they _really_ wouldn't need the two weeks… Hermione and Ginny looked at each other before slowly walking over to the cauldron opposite where Riddle and Malfoy's grandfather was sitting.

* * *

By the time they reached their cauldron, Slughorn was already putting instructions on the board. By way of greeting, Hermione nodded curtly, not sparing them a second glance as she paid attention to Slughorn.

Ginny on the other hand, stared analytically before briefly saying, "Riddle. Malfoy," and joining Hermione in paying attention to Slughorn.

"Settle down! Quickly, now, lots of work to get through… Golpalott's Third Law… who can tell me—? But Tom can, of course!"

Hermione looked incredulous as did Ginny. Did he never change his lessons? He taught them this in 6th year! And for Hermione, he pretty much asked the same thing, except it was she who had recited Golpalott's Third Law and not Riddle.

Hermione whispered to Ginny, "I thought this was supposed to be a NEWT level class!"

Despite everything, both girls were slightly eager to finish their 7th year as the war had prevented them from doing so.

Ginny nodded in agreement and both noticed the looks that Malfoy and Riddle gave each other, it was obvious they were intrigued as they had obviously heard Hermione's statement.

"So…" Slughorn said, "I want you to each come up and take one of these phials of poison and you are to create an antidote for the poison with your partner before the end of the lesson. Good luck, and remember you gloves!"

Hermione looked in disbelief and shared a look with Ginny before getting up to get a phial. She remembered complaining to her when Harry didn't know the principles and still did better than her in this particular lesson. She handed it to Ginny, who poured in into their cauldron and lit a fire.

Thinking that they had no idea what to do, Malfoy couldn't help but add smugly, "Weren't you two just complaining about how this wasn't to your standards as a NEWT level class?"

Riddle seemed to have just remembered that as well because he smirked at them. Hermione and Ginny stared at them for a bit as if they had just suggested something crazy before Ginny lost interest and Hermione looked around to see what everyone was doing.

Then they sat back and talked, much to the surprise of Riddle. He was already discussing blended poison antidotes with Malfoy and stopped at their sudden act of idleness.

"I see we meet again…" Riddle started, "Mia. Jenny."

"Much to our chagrin Riddle," Hermione said boredly and added haughtily, "who gave you permission to speak my name?"

Taken aback, Riddle gave a 'charming' smile and Malfoy spoke up, "I hope that you are not judging us from what any of your new Gryffindor friends might have said."

"Au contraire Malfoy," Ginny said, "We're judging from what we personally think, shouldn't you get to work if you want to finish?"

Raising an eyebrow, Riddle smoothly replied, "We can say the same for you… Gagner."

"Alright Abraxas, Slughorn would be pleased as long as we get the furthest, there isn't enough time to even get through half the process," Riddle said, purposely trying to hint at Hermione and Ginny.

This morning had put them in pleasant moods, for Hermione would have long since hexed him into oblivion. She didn't understand the rules of time travel, why couldn't they kill him here when they actually could? But alas, it would cause some major change in the future where there might be an even darker tyrant.

Ginny glared at Riddle, she hadn't directly spoken to him, and Hermione suspected she knew why. After being possessed, Ginny had a strong hatred for him, rivaling Harry's. She didn't trust herself to speak w/o venom that would instantly give them away.

Hermione was being as cold as she could, restraining herself even, it merely made her seem sassy, if they were to appear out of nowhere and suddenly hate on him, it would definitely cause suspicions.

For the remainder of the period, Riddle and Malfoy worked, while Hermione and Ginny sat and consumed themselves in small talk. However, it wasn't long before the seriousness of their situation came up. They had been trying to keep it light, but they knew they were just distracting themselves and denying the fact that in their own time, more people were dying each day.

"WEASLEY!" They heard a voice screech. Both Hermione and Ginny turned to the source of the voice. It turned out to be Cedrella Black's.

For a while, the atmosphere was light and peaceful again. Then Hermione sighed and the two girls looked at each other before sitting in silence for a bit.

"I miss them," Ginny finally said in a tiny voice, this instantly caught the attention of all three people in the group.

"I know Gin, I know," Hermione said, she figured Gin sounded close enough to Jen, and Riddle would suspect that they were talking about their parents.

"Mi, how do you think Harry and Ron are doing?" Ginny noticed that this brought on confused expressions, but she didn't care.

"I'm sure they're doing fine," Hermione answered confidently, "I just hope they don't find out and get distracted…"

Hermione noted that Riddle and Malfoy had decided they got far enough with their antidote and had given each other looks again before a brief nod. She thought nothing of it until she felt a headache.

Ginny must have felt the same thing as she stiffened up as they both felt probing in their minds, almost simultaneously, their mental blocks went up so quickly that both Malfoy and Riddle took a moment to regain composure.

However, as they did that, two resounding _SLAP's _were heard throughout the classroom and everyone turned to stare at their table.

* * *

"Oh my!" Slughorn exclaimed, "What happened here?"

Ginny put on a guilty expression, as did Hermione, and said in a small voice, "I'm sorry Profesor, reflexes… I've been overly cautious lately, Ri-Tom was just tapping me on the shoulder, but I just panicked and ended up slapping him…"

Slughorn adopted a new expression and said, "Ah, well that's understandable."

Then in a booming voice, he added, "Everyone back to work!"

As soon as the chatter started up again, Ginny hissed at Riddle, "You bloody bastard!"

On the other hand, Hermione was fuming as well and said menacingly at Malfoy, "How dare you? You evil, loathsome, _nosy_ prick!"

Malfoy looked angered and had narrowed his eyes to glare icily at Hermione, whereas Riddle had tried to adopt an impassive expression but his eyes were livid. Hah! Probably no one ever dared to lay a hand on him. It was about bloody time!

Hermione sniffed indignantly and looked away while Ginny harrumphed and crossed her arms before muttering to herself.

"Honestly," Hermione cried out to Ginny, "not knowing to mind their own business! And they have the _audacity _to be angry at _us!"_ perfectly aware that they were right there and could easily hear her.

Ginny huffed and snapped, "_You're _telling _me?_ They used bloody Legilimens!"

Malfoy seemed to have calmed a bit at what they said and said curiously, "I didn't know you were Occlumens."

At this, Hermione turned and retorted sharply, "I didn't _expect_ YOU to know, _you're_ a sodding idiot!"

Hermione saw movement and when Malfoy's wand was not even halfway out, quick as a flash, her own wand was out, under her desk, and pointed at Malfoy's nether regions. Screw the mission for right now. Ginny's wand too, was out, inconspicuously under the table and pointed at Riddle.

* * *

"Go on," Hermione dared coldly, "Don't even _think_ about pulling your wand on me again, and I will personally castrate you and _make sure_ that you can _never_ call yourself a guy again," then she finally concluded sweetly, " so I suggest you put that if you still want to have children."

Ginny was staring hard at Riddle too as she said firmly and bluntly, "If you even think of pulling your wand to help Malfoy here, and yes I saw that 'discrete' move towards your robe, I can promise you that you will wish you never existed."

The two Slytherins stared long and intently at the girls before Malfoy finally glared and pushed his wand back and brought his empty hands up. Riddle too, finally let up and placed his hands up.

They put their wands away as Hermione said in a saccharine tone, "That's a good little boy. Now was that so hard?"

At this statement, Malfoy moved to stand up when Hermione raised her eyebrows as if daring him to. The pairs continued to glare at each other when Slughorn spoke again.

"Two minutes!" He called from across the room, "Put in any last minute ingredients and get ready for me to come around and check!"

Hermione turned to Ginny and said, "Guess it's time to get started on ours, want to get it?"

Ginny relaxed a bit and said, "Sure, you got the phial earlier."

As Ginny was heading back from the cupboard, Hermione noted that they had about a minute left. She caught Ginny's eyes and the younger girl nodded and held up a closed fist, signaling that she had gotten it, a bezoar that is.

Not even 10 seconds after Ginny sat down again did Slughorn call out, "TIME'S UP!"

"Let's see what you've done, shall we?" He proceeded to go around the classroom, checking cauldrons and announcing the grade they _would _have gotten if this was for an exam.

When he reached their table, Slughorn looked excited and exclaimed, "Tom! Abraxas! What have you here for me?"

Looking into their cauldron, he cried out, "The Anti-Poison Potion? This is magnificent! Everyone, see this here, is what I expect from all of you. Misters Malfoy and Riddle here have both even gotten a little passed the first stage! Now I'm sure that if given time, they could easily get an O on this! Alas, already, the unfinished potion is a solid E in itself!"

Many students rolled their eyes, while others looked ashamed, the pair had gotten the highest grade yet. And they were the last table! Riddle looked smug and Malfoy threw a smirk at the girls. It was their turn and they hadn't done anything all period.

"And what do you have Misses Gagner and Gagner?" He asked intrigued at what the new students would do, the guys seem to snap to attention as well.

Ginny held her hand out and for a while Slughorn just stared. Then just as Hermione predicted, he laughed loudly.

* * *

A/N: I know that this series has shorter chapters, but I'm still waiting for the feedback. REVIEW please! Should I even continue with this series???


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Note:** Haha, hmm as promised, this was just pranks and stuff, I thought it would be amusing

**Summary: **Time Travel. Hermione and Ginny travel to Tom Riddle's Era and then to the Marauder's Era. They were determined, but when they found themselves with MWPP, they ran into some very unexpected people. Also from their time. However, they were on the opposite sides. What happens when two young girls and two young death eaters from the future are in a same era, both sharing the same secret? Why, chaos ensues of course. Pairings: DM/HG BZ/GW

Well, I still don't know if I should continue this… MORE FEEDBACK PLEASE… READ AND REVIEW.

So Chaos Ensues

Last Time: _Ginny held her hand out and for a while Slughorn just stared. Then just as Hermione predicted, he laughed loudly._

"My dears, you are truly gutsy! Wonderful, just absolutely fantastic!" Slughorn beamed.

"A bezoar, I didn't even think of that! This is truly thoughtful insight! Showing such an understanding of the concept, that is the individual spirit a real potion-maker needs! Why I can't possibly fault you… A bezoar would certainly act as an antidote to all these potions!" A bellowing laugh was inserted here, and Slughorn continued to praise and gush over them.

"This is work that can earn you a solid O! My, you two young ladies certainly are gifted in the art of potions!"

Slughorn definitely seemed happy at the fact that he know how other 'potion gifted' students other than just Malfoy and Riddle. He was probably thrililed at the fact that he now had Hermione and Ginny to brag about, especially since they were girls, Ginny noted.

She remembered her mum once telling her that there weren't many magically gifted in this era, or more like, the females were expected to be perfect trophy wives, who were obedient and had no voice.

Sighing, Ginny turned her attention to focus on the class as a new chorus of gasps were heard. And it was now Hermione and Ginny's turn to appear smug, and they decided to milk it for all it was worth. They both made sure to send triumphant and victorious smirks towards Malfoy and Riddle.

The two Slytherins in question were now looking at them in a sourly fashion and in slight disbelief. The girls had bested them without even trying! And of course, they were probably used to always being top of the class, potions were supposed to be their forte, Hermione guessed, hah! Take that Voldy!

* * *

The class had put the girls in a relaxing mood that neither had felt in such a long time. They were being naïve and childish, perhaps even immature, but it was good to lose themselves for a while. As the class ended, however, they realized they had DADA, this brought their joyful, if only barely, spirits plummeting down.

_Do we play it safe? _

Jerking her head in slight surprise, Ginny looked around discretely as she heard Hermione's voice in her head, catching Hermione's eye, she gave the older girl a questioning look. Almost as shock as she was, Hermione scrunched her brows together in thought, immediately knowing what Ginny was confused about.

_Can you hear this? Think yes or no._

Ginny gasped in the slightest and her mouth fell open, before quickly shutting and adorned an expression of utmost concentration.

_Yes yes yes! _

Hermione's eyes lit up, and she looked very much excited.

_How did we do it? It's what Harry and Ron does! But they trained to do it… we've been trying for so long, what changed?_

Ginny frowned slightly in disappointment before leaning in and whispering to Hermione,

"It was really blurry that last one, and I don't think you heard my last bit at all… why do you think we can't control it? Now that I think of it, there were times in battle, that I heard a thought or two in your voice, but it was too chaotic so I didn't think anything of it…" Ginny said in a very quiet and soft voice, constantly glancing around slightly, for fear of being overheard.

It was really unnecessary, as the normal person would have to strain their ears to hear her even if they were right next to her, but being in the same proximity as the mini Dark Lord, they could never be too careful… who knew what extremes he might go to for some information, especially after their performance in potions.

Hermione paused and thought a bit before, murmuring softly to Ginny,

"I think if you were concentrating very hard on one thought, and telling the person… it works, I was very curious in getting your answer about DADA, and then focusing hard on asking you if you could hear, while you were extremely enthusiastic in answering yes… we'll have to work on it, but now, talk later in the," Hermione stopped hear to mouth "Room of Requirement" to Ginny.

Straightening up and lifting their heads, Hermione and Ginny then walked briskly to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, they _really_ needed to be more cautious, the little stunt they pulled in potions, all to show up Riddle, would have the school talking, they were trying to blend in and become unnoticed so they could have an unnoticed departure as well.

* * *

It was only day one and they had slipped and made a mistake already, a very vital one at that, first impressions were everything, character changes and personality differences within the span of the next few days would not raise eyebrows for those who had yet to meet them, but Riddle, oh Riddle was a lot different, he was far more observant and analytical, as was Malfoy for that matter.

They couldn't afford anymore mistakes, they had thought they got one step ahead with their arrival and such, but this had just put them two steps behind. For now, they would speak when necessary and appear curt for those like Septimus, they needed to be a bit distant from Augusta as well, they were here for a mission, and they should focus on that.

Influence. Such a simple word, but it could alter the future too much, they couldn't afford to befriend anyone else, they made a mistake they hadn't noticed, Augusta. It could result in Neville never being born, or worse. Riddle, that was the primary target, and it would now stay that way. Malfoy too, she could care less if he never gave birth to the Death Eaters that were to follow, for all they know, they were making the world a better place.

It was surprising how similar two people's thought processes could be. But for Hermione and Ginny, it was hardly a surprise, they could _sense_ each other and just about _feel _what the other person was thinking, and usually, they thought much the same. The mood surrounding them was almost always exact and in sync.

They kept their faces impassive, with a bit of arrogance and a grin waiting to come out, and walked with authority and determination into the classroom. They were relieved to see that half the class was not there yet, this gave them to choose a spot in the back of the classroom, where they could observe the students, especially Riddle, and see his potential at this age.

* * *

It wasn't long before the class was settled, they were all obviously excited for something, seeming extremely restless.

"QUIET!" A feminine voice called out, although it was not harsh, the effect was immediate as all the students pivoted in their seats to face a woman who looked to be in her fifties. She was a favorite, that much they could tell.

"Now," the professor began in a calm, yet kind, with an edge of cheerfulness in her voice, "how are you? All ready to start the term, I hope?"

"Yes Professor Merrythought," the class chorused back, this was a routine then… but they all seemed to look forward to the lesson. Ginny turned to raise an eyebrow at Hermione, she noticed it too.

"Ah!" She exclaimed just as merrily, "I see we're all excited for this lesson!"

Clapping her hands together, she continued bubbly, "Good, good. As you know, in the 7th year of D.A.D.A., I like to start off the year with a little dueling tournament—"

Pausing, she waited for the cheers to die down, "As I said, I start with a tournament, for two reasons, one: I can see your capabilities in action, how well you know your spells and if you know how to apply and use them properly; two: it is always a fun thing for you guys as well, it should be a good break, as this class will be mostly practical to prepare you for the real world."

Once again, the class cheered, this time Professor Merrythought allowed them to with a beam on her face, she always liked the enthusiasm.

Finally, after a few moments, she called out, "Alright class, settle down! Today, we'll be working in groups of four, to warm up and practice before the actual tournament. When I allow you to begin, pair up, and find another pair. One person from each pair shall practice dueling each other. Your partner is to watch and give critic and suggestions to the person dueling in the OTHER pair. Now, no major spells, keep it minor, this _is _practice."

Clapping her hand together cheerfully, she said, "Well, go on, just remember, nothing extreme though!"

Glancing at each other, Ginny and Hermione were of course a pair, and the brief look they shared showed they both understood what was coming. They knew that Malfoy and Riddle would seek them out immediately to try to get back at them for this morning, and they were right because when they looked up, there they were, smirking, probably thinking this would be easy…

Scoffing out loud and rolling her eyes, Hermione thought _what with the Death Eater training they must have_. However, the two Slytherins misinterpreted and looked even more smug and smirked wider. Hermione nonverbally cast muffliato and leaned in to Ginny.

She did not want them to know that she had cast the spell, so best make it sound like she was whispering.

"Let's keep it simple," Hermione said, but Ginny seemed to have the same idea as she said,

"We can't let them know our full abilities." Nodding, Hermione looked troubled.

"We have to keep that in our advantage, I say we play defense, keeping up a round of protegos, nothing too advanced…"

Ginny contemplated for a moment before giving a brief nod and adding, "We have to have them let their guards down, we can surprise them in the actual tournament."

Agreeing, Hermione asked, "So, who are we dueling?"

Ginny frowned and sighed, "I won't be able to restrain myself Mi…"

Hermione knew exactly what she meant at once, "Don't worry, Gin, I'll duel Riddle, just remember, defense, Malfoy provokes more than Riddle does, don't act out of temper."

Ginny mumbled under her breath, taking the spell off and continued to pretend to whisper nonsense so it wouldn't seem too much of a coincidence. She made a show of scoffing, rolling her eyes, and pointedly looking at them, while Hermione put on an annoyed expression.

Finishing up, they turned to face the future… and present, dark wizards.

Malfoy was looking bored and at seeing the girls ready, he smirked, eager, and said, "Well, lets duel then, I shall go first with..Mia."

Hermione felt smug at his hesitance in saying her name, she played the full of attitude card again and snapped, "Who gave YOU a right to say my name? Or talk to me at all for that matter? Besides, you'll be dueling Jen."

"Ooh, feisty Gagner," he taunted saucily, "no problem, I can take on red here just as easily… cowardice, can't blame you, you ARE a girl."

Ginny gripped her wand tighter, and Hermione rushed to tug her arm a bit, to remind her… She saw the younger girl inhale and exhale, then raise her wand as she watched Malfoy do the same.

She impatiently said, "Alright, 1…2—"

"Expellia—"

"Protego!" The little _cheater_, slimy BASTARD, only a Slytherin would. But no loss, Ginny was just as fast, if not faster... She saw where this was going, and was sure Hermione did too as she noted the frown from the corner of her eye.

Of course! They had underestimated them... It was no _doubt_ that they would try to test them, to see how exactly _what_ level they were. They had slipped, AGAIN! They hadn't even considered this, too many mistakes… this was not good, they gave too little credit to Riddle. She noted this as she saw him look taken aback, if only a little by Ginny's quick reactions.

So badly did Hermione want to use Legilimens, but she could not risk it. Occlumency was one thing, but to use Legilimency on the Dark Lord… that would give too much about themselves away. Instead she clenched her fist and opted to watch the duel instead. True to her word, Ginny played defense and fired a series of _protego's._

There were so many open slots for her to fire a spell back, but she slowed to make it seem more persuading, it wouldn't look usual, if she was able to block his attack before he finished saying it, and he was firing spells quite quickly too. She slowed down gradually as if she were getting tired.

Finally, after Ginny decided it was enough, she shifted weight in the split second that she was waiting for Malfoy to fire his next spell. He was getting quite impatient and the thought made her smirk ever so slightly.

"Tarantallegr—"

"Protego!" Then to Malfoy's surprise, and probably Riddle's too, she fired another spell just as quick.

"Expelliarmus! Accio Wand!" Ginny couldn't help but add that last part as Malfoy's wand came flying into her hand... Then, she dropped it to the floor, a foot or so from her feet, making it so that Malfoy would have to come and GET his wand.

Then, she looked him right in the eyes, smirked, and said, "You lose."

* * *

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! No feedback, then no update. Thank You!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Note:** Haha, hmm as promised, this was just pranks and stuff, I thought it would be amusing

**Summary: **Time Travel. Hermione and Ginny travel to Tom Riddle's Era and then to the Marauder's Era. They were determined, but when they found themselves with MWPP, they ran into some very unexpected people. Also from their time. However, they were on the opposite sides. What happens when two young girls and two young death eaters from the future are in a same era, both sharing the same secret? Why, chaos ensues of course. Pairings: DM/HG BZ/GW

Well, I finally updated and am looking forward to REVIEWS.. (P.S. thats a hint that you should REVIEW lol)

So Chaos Ensues

Last Time: _Then, she looked him right in the eyes, smirked, and said, "You lose."_

Hermione smiled a genuine smile before throwing a smug look at Riddle, who was trying but failing miserably (in Hermione's opinion anyways) to continue to look impassive. He was obviously shocked, but seemed impressed at the same time.

Ginny, on the other hand, was fully enjoying this hold she had over Malfoy. She raised an eyebrow challengingly, and waited for him to make a move. After a few long moments, it seemed, she rolled her eyes as he was still looking shock with his mouth agape. Being an impatient Weasle-- _I musn't think like this... happy thoughts. happy times. Look at his face for Merlin's beard!--_

She began to tap her foot dramatically, snapping the albino pureblood out of his reverie. Realizing his situation, Malfoy glared at Ginny menacingly and crossed his arms, showing that he was not going to move.

"Get. me. my. wand. _Jen,"_ he managed to ground out.

This pissed Ginny off and she opened her mouth and retorted angrily, "Just _who_ do you think I am Malfoy? I will tell you that I am NOT your servant and I DO NOT HAVE TO TAKE _ANY_ COMMANDS FROM YOU WHATSOEVER!"

By the time she finished her rant, she was near yelling and the class had silenced dramatically with all eyes on the quartet.

* * *

With the change in volume, Malfoy's quickly increasing anger was was obvious as he was beginning to breathe in and out heavily. Before a full out duel could take place, Professor Merrythought, shifted awkwardly before clearing her throat and pushing her way through the students to where the pair were.

"Well," she started uncertainly before taking control of the situation and speaking with authority, "I do hope you all know that I am expecting an answer. If not, the _entire_ class will stay until this matter is resolved AND receive detention for 2 days... cleaning the restrooms."

Hermione, personally, was quite amused. Ginny lost her cool slightly, but knowing the younger girl quite well, she knew that most of it was for show. They had not undergone that much training with the order for "Jenny" to be so hotheaded. Ginny had more self control, she would have retorted with a snithing remark, but never a full out rant.

It was quite genius, actually. This would let Riddle's guard down and Malfoy would not expect them to have so much discipline. As a bonus, it would win the respect of their fellow classmates, and even though the whole school would hear about this by dinnertime, they would return to their state of not befriending anyone.

Ginny on the other hand, however much self control she had, was still irritated, it _was_ Malfoy... and was going to take advantage of the situation. This could either screw up their mission and put them behind, but if the cards were played just right, they would be able to crack Malfoy within a week and then use him to get to Riddle.

Taking a deep breathe, she closed her eyes for a second before shuffling her feet and staring at the floor. It was showtime...and hoopefully, her training in statistics and strategy would come into play without Hermione interfering.

* * *

"I.. I...Professor, it's.. I..." Ginny mumbled, even though it was only half intentional. She needed to be convincing, but she also needed time to get some sort of brief outline in her head. Strategy and logic along with statistics was Hermione's forte, and it wasn't exactly her strongest point either.

But being taught by one of the greatest wizards of all time, she manage to scrape something up.

She looked up and as she expected, Professor Merrythought was waiting quite impatiently, her bubbly, cheerful demeanor from before had since evaporated and looked like she was getting a headache.

"Yes Ms. Gagner?" She asked curtly, waiting for her explanation.

Hermione watched carefully, she knew Ginny could pull it off... but the suspense was getting to her a bit.. just a bit. The class seemed to be on the edge of their seats as well, all leaning forward and breathing quietly awaiting the redhead's reply. Malfoy leaned back, wanting to see what this enigma of a girl would come up with.

Riddle appeared nonchalant and bored, but both girls knew he was watching and analyzing everything carefully.

Heaving a sigh, Ginny looked up and answered slowly,

"Y-you see..Professor.. Mal-Abraxas, he.. I..." pausing, Ginny closed her eyes before continuing in a strained voice, "he lost."

Not allowing the class or the professor to get over their shock, she continued 'painfully,'

"I... I summoned his wand. I was s-scared, Professor," Ginny said in a small voice, as if near tears. She knew that this would surprise the bloody hell out of Malfoy and she had to swallow her triumphant grin at his taken aback look.

"Grin-Grindelwald... my m-mum..she..he," Ginny was now talking in a whisper, she did it, she had them hooked. But she completely blanked out, she couldn't get just the right story. She had the gist... this was frustrating, how did Mi do it??

"He promised to let her go if she won," she squeaked out and Hermione was impressed, Ginny was really improving... sighing to herself, she shook her head out of the thoughts that were threatening to surface... this was necessary, she reminded herself, if we don't fix this mess of a world, there will never be brighter times.

Professor Merrythought's face had soften as if understanding where this would go, and stepped forward a bit, and said in a grandmotherly tone,

"Would you like to be excused for the rest of class, Ms. Gagner?"

Ginny straightened up, and swallowed before speaking more confidantly as if she just gathered herself together.

* * *

"No." She spoke confidently, "people like _him_ would NEVERunderstand... I-I _need_ to get this out, if not only to prove something, but to at least try to make a difference."

Hermione sighed for reals, Ginny was always bad at wrapping things up, this was going to get out of hand... they could really afford to gamble everything in this one opening... but... she would trust Ginny with her life.. she could do this

Hermione spoke softly to interfere, "Jen.. you don't have to...."

Ginny understood at once the hidden meaning in the older girl's words, Hermione was with her no matter what. She spoke with more confidance than before and wrapped everything up in a speech.

"_He_ said he would let her go if she was able to beat of _his_ top duelers. _He_ didn't think she would win, but she did! Because she wanted to live for _us_, she WON!" Ginny was channeling her emotion of hate for Riddle into this one moment. She knew that if it was not authentic, Riddle would find out.

"And what did he do?! The moment she breathed in _relief, _HE disarmed and killed her!" Ginny was breathing unevenly in true anger, she was remembering all the people killed in Voldemort's hands. It was silent in the class, but Hermione had slowly slid down against the wall, to the floor.

The memories of bloodshed and duels that she was trying to push down were resurfacing. The story was a parallel to what had really happened. It was too much, she was no longer numb from war... she could feel the raw emotions all fresh and running through her veins.

"We came here, I expected some kind of environment for us to forget.." Ginny said icily, "All we get are being discriminated against cause we are _females _and treated lowly because some people just can't stand not being at the top."

She finished in a cold hiss and glared through her tears... emotional heartache getting to her. Hermione wouldn't have let it get this close to the truth. Ginny shut her eyes tightly... for the first time since the war started, the pair had broken down... after all that they were taught to stay strong.

* * *

"I'm sorry 'Mione," Ginny whispered. They were in their dorms, not feeling up to making a trip to the Room of Requirments.

Sighing, Hermione said, "It's alright, Gin. It's been so long since we've truly actually felt anything... It's ..._healthy."_

"Where does this put us? I hoped that it would have been enough to change _something..._anything, but I didn't know how..."

Hermione nodded gravely, they were getting out of focus... this was getting out of hand. They were well trained, but something about today was different..it was off, she heard their story before... Ginny had too, many times, they never _once_ broke down...

FLASHBACK:

_"He promised to let her go if she won," she squeaked out and Hermione was impressed, Ginny was really improving... sighing to herself, she shook her head out of the thoughts that were threatening to surface... this was necessary, she reminded herself, if we don't fix this mess of a world, there will never be brighter times._

_Professor Merrythought's face had soften as if understanding where this would go, and stepped forward a bit, and said in a grandmotherly tone, _

_"Would you like to be excused for the rest of class, Ms. Gagner?"_

_Ginny straightened up, and swallowed before speaking more confidantly as if she just gathered herself together._

Riddle! Mentally slapping herself, Hermione felt as if she just lost a battle... she had to stop underestimating Voldemort... he had already murdered Myrtle... she would have to be cautious for their upcoming practice duel in DADA...

* * *

"Gin... did you pick up a sense of aura washing over you while you were talking..." Hermione asked, thinking back over today, she really wanted a pensieve..ugh this was why they were better off in the Room of Requirements...

Ginny narrowed her eyes before answering, "I did... I thought I was getting into the story.. I was...I was getting blurred images of the war."

Hermione began to panick slightly, this sounded extremely familiar... almost like..like .. the personal charm that Dumbledore told them about in one of their "Voldemort" classes.... the whole learn your enemy thing...

..the personal charm based off emotion enhancement that combines with..legilimency.. THAT BASTARD!

Ginny froze as she seemed to realize the same lines as Hermione. This complicated things by far more than they expected. How much did Riddle already know? And more importantly, what were they going to do now?

* * *

So.. what do you think? I was trying to bring back the style that I wrote in when I started.. but I couldnt...so this chapter might suck a lot more than what you were expecting... it's been too long since I've worked on this, but......... what do you think? ^.^ REVIEW plz XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Note:** Haha, hmm as promised, this was just pranks and stuff, I thought it would be amusing

**Summary: **Time Travel. Hermione and Ginny travel to Tom Riddle's Era and then to the Marauder's Era. They were determined, but when they found themselves with MWPP, they ran into some very unexpected people. Also from their time. However, they were on the opposite sides. What happens when two young girls and two young death eaters from the future are in a same era, both sharing the same secret? Why, chaos ensues of course. Pairings: DM/HG BZ/GW

Well, I finally updated and am looking forward to REVIEWS.. (P.S. thats a hint that you should REVIEW lol)

So Chaos Ensues

Last Time: _Ginny froze as she seemed to realize the same lines as Hermione. This complicated things by far more than they expected. How much did Riddle already know? And more importantly, what were they going to do now?_

Hermione sighed and forced a grim smile onto her face, she was the older one here-- as much as Ginny hated it, she had responsibility over the younger girl, in an older sisterly sort of way. They had approximately less than 13 days and they were already slipping up. She knew they couldn't afford to spare much time in the 40's, but if it came down to it, they would have to.

Making up her mind, Hermione spoke softly, "Gin?"

The redhead immediately turned her head attentively, sending Hermione a questioning look. Inhaling, Hermione silently analyzed mentally how she could explain her thoughts to Ginny before deciding and setting her eyes on the younger girl.

"An..oblivate would be.. out of the question," she started and Ginny seemed to understand right away. "But.. we can play it up I suppose and lead them down another path."

Putting a hand on her forehead, Ginny sighed and whispered hesitantly, "What if we... we make it..."

There was a pause before she breathed out one word, "_worse?" _Closing her eyes, Ginny tried to rid herself of the thoughts that were threatening to taunt her. She knew that Hermione had thought about it as well, but she had no intention of worrying her anymore than she already was.

"We won't know if we don't try," Hermione answered in a motherly tone a few moments later. "Just remember that we carry hope that it can be _better."_

With that, she gave Ginny a weak, but reassuring and encouraging smile before contemplating whether they should go to bed. Deciding that they needed the rest, both girls climbed into their mattresses thinking of their 'game plan' for the next day.

* * *

At 6 on the dot, both girls stirred from their slumbered almost simultaneously. Sparing a quick glance at each other, a silent compromise was made between them as they split up to get ready with Hermione opening the curtains and making their beds while Ginny started off in the bathroom. When they were both dressed, they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Reaching the hall, they noted that it was empty seeing as no one else was up as early and not wanting to wake the house elves at this hour, the two went outside and settled on a morning run instead. After all, they _did _need to stay in shape and keep up with their training. The dueling practices could come later in the Room of Requirements, but staying in shape was vital as well.

After running a good 45 minutes at least, they jogged towards the Entrance Hall, and saw that it was just a few minutes after seven. Going through the Great Hall which was bare except for a few students at each of the house tables, they each grabbed some pumpkin juice and fruit before heading off to change into fresh clothes.

By the time they finished getting ready again, most of the students were already up and eating breakfast. Planning on keeping to themselves and doing _something_ right for once, they were disappointed when Augusta called out to them. They could not have denied her without being rude, so they smiled and headed over to where she was sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Good Morning Augusta," Ginny greeted warmly with a half smile, while getting a plate.

Augusta seemed to be in an awfully good mood when she chirped, "What a wonderful morning it is indeed! Did you have a good sleep Mia? Jenny?"

Smiling weakly, Hermione finished chewing her bite of pancakes before answering, "You seem awfully happy today Augusta, yes we slept fine."

When the girl flushed, Ginny shot an amused look at Hermione and raised an eyebrow. Their run had put them in an agreeable mood as well and they were pleasantly chatting away with the people around them. Before they knew it, it was time for their first class.

* * *

_This class is as boring as ever Mi_

Hermione rolled her eyes after reading Ginny's note, she herself was paying attention seeing as she was intrigued on how different it was taught in this time. But nonetheless, she couldn't help but feel her lips tug as she replied to the redhead's note.

_I find that it's good review... how much the curriculum changed is quite intriguing._

Hermione was listening to Binns, yes he was still teaching at this time, talk about the Goblin Rebellion when she heard Ginny's small groan and smirked slightly to herself.

_you can not be serious Mi... wait, you can! Heads up though, _they're_ watching_

Frowning slightly, Hermione flicked a quick glance at Ginny who was giving her a pointed look. Scribbling something back on the parchment, she hurriedly handed it to Ginny before running over everything about their mission. The carefree moment had passed and now it was time to be serious.. though it couldn't hurt to learn something in the process.

_Thanks... and just suck it up for a few minutes, the class ends soon anyways_

Sure enough, the bell rang two minutes later and the class eagerly packed up.

"I don't understand how you ever pay attention in that class! It's bloody boring, as if we'll ever need it anyways," Ginny complained loudly to Hermione who was about to reply with a lecture about the importance of history when a familiar drawl cut in.

"Wouldn't expect someone like you to appreciate it anyways," Malfoy taunted lazily. Hermione narrowed her eyes and bit back a retort whereas Ginny was actually rather collected.

"You're right, I don't appreciate it, I'm glad you could understand that much of what I was saying," she replied coolly starting to walk away with Hermione, before calling out over her shoulder, "I also don't appreciate being eavesdropped on."

Not noticing the brief second of amusement pass his eyes, she turned to Hermione and they walked down the hall towards the DADA classroom getting ready for a double period. Ginny didn't understand why they would have Defense 3 days in a row, but if it helped their mission along, she certainly wasn't one to complain.

On the other hand, Hermione was a bit anxious seeing as she would be the one to duel Riddle today. After being outsmarted the previous day, to say she was not wary would be lying. She didn't doubt that she could win, but she had no idea how to approach it. Should she lose to give him the pretense of security? _That wouldn't fool him though_ she thought bitterly.

* * *

Professor Merrythought was back to her cheerful self, it appeared. She gave the class the same instructions as the day before, only telling them to switch pairs and the class was eager to comply.

Shooting a look at Ginny, a silent conversation passed between their eyes. They leaned back into their chairs and waited for the Slytherins to approach them. When they were no where in sight after a few moments, Hermione glanced around the classroom and sure enough, the two were sitting across the rooms, leaning back as well. _So they want to play_ she thought.

Crossing her arms, she sent a defiant look and smirked. Seeing Riddle's eyes flash a bit, Hermione smirked inwardly, she was especially pleased to see from the corner of her eye that it was probably the result of Ginny carelessly putting her feet on the desk in front of her. To say the least, she was the epitome of laziness with no intention of getting up.

Just to infuriate them, Hermione purposely looked them in the eye one at a time before mouthing _Let's see_ and turning to Ginny to strike up a conversation. Before long, they felt a presence and a slight shadow over them and the two glanced up to see an extremely irritated Malfoy and Voldy who was trying to hide his annoyance.

Glancing at Hermione, Ginny smirked mischievously and made a show of yawning, then stretched exaggeratedly before finally getting up to stand next to Hermione.

Leaning on the older girl's shoulder, she said in an obvious fake tired voice, "Took you long enough. Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to keep ladies waiting?"

Malfoy's eyes flashed angrily while Riddle ground out in a flat tone, "Let's get this over with and duel _Mia."_

_So he thinks he can mock me huh?_ Hermione thought, her eyes flashing a bit, before she smirked and said, "Let's go"

* * *

_Accio wand_ Hermione thought in slight concentration while she walked around Riddle to get away from the desks. Catching it silently in her fingers, she smiled deviously when she heard Ginny smother her laugh with a cough.

Trying not to grin or smirk too widely, Hermione kept her expression in check and said, "No wands at the ready, we start on 3."

"1.." Hermione backed up a bit, "2..." she was now leaning a bit on the desk, "3!"

With that, she hopped onto the desk and sat cross legged, waiting for him to come to a realization, while taking her own wand out and twirling it in her fingers. Looking him in the eye the whole time, she smirked when his eyes narrowed angrily at her. She could almost hear his thoughts, _no one toys with His Dark Lordness_.

"_I thought Gryffindors play by the rules,"_ he said in a slightly strained voice as he tried to taunt her. She merely raised an eyebrow coolly.

"I thought you were supposed to be great at DADA," she taunted, "Obviously not."

Puling his wand out, she stopped twirling her own and opted to toss his from hand to hand instead, watching his eyes follow and flash in anger.

Deciding to push it some more, she mocked him, "How _ever_ did you lose your wand _so_ easily? Defenseless and.. _powerless _now eh? Guess I win."

Smirking, Hermione hopped off the desk and yawned before saying to Ginny in a voice she knew he could overhear, "No effort was even needed."

"You cheated," he hissed at her in rage and was that... acknowledgement? _Hmm..so _this_ is how to earn his respect..using his own tactics, gotta remember to tell Gin later _she thought.

"I guess I did," she shrugged and replied nonchalantly before retorting, "And you wouldn't?"

Seeing him clench his jaw, she decided to follow Ginny's method and toss his wand to him. "Missing" of course and having it land in the middle of the floor. _Oops_ she thought sarcastically, watching as he snatched it up and glare at her, wand gripped tightly in his hand.

* * *

In other circumstances, Hermione would be afraid, but she was rather enjoying herself. It wasn't everyday that one was able to humiliate the oh-so-great-and-evil "Dark Lord." The look in his eyes hinted that he was ready to kill, but she found it amusing how he couldn't keep his emotions in check.

"That didn't count," he ground out and his eyes flashed dangerously as he said or more like, demanded, "let's duel properly now."

"Or are you afraid?" Riddle spat, "Can't win without cheating?"

Raising her eyebrows, Hermione surprised herself by laughing. This seemed to irk him even more and he did look quite intimidating, but she still found it highly entertaining. Nodding, she made her way in front of him lazily.

"1 2 3," she said boredly and right away he cast an _Expelliarmus. _Deciding to amuse him, she stepped out of the way right before it hit her.

"Aguamenti!" He yelled out and Hermione gasped before ducking. From the corner of her eye, she saw that Ginny was laughing and Malfoy had an amused expression as well.

"Expelliarmus!" Again, Hermione made to get out of the way due to her reflexes when she suddenly thought of something. She had stepped 2 inches to the left, before quickly stopping herself and getting back in the way of the spell. As expected, it hit her right on and she was blasted back a bit.

Seeing as she hadn't taken her wand out, she decided to annoy him on purpose and made a show of holding up a hand to signal him to wait, before digging in her robes and tossing her wand to him.

"There you go, duel won," Hermione chirped in an over cheery voice, "I technically didn't have my wand out, so the spell didn't work correctly but it should of so there you go, you just won an--"

She was interrupted by a loud laugh and a smothered chuckle from Ginny and Malfoy. This did the trick and Riddle looked like he was about to snap his wand.

"Did you...just _let_ me.. hit you with a spell?!" He just about yelled. "I. am. NOT. incompetent! I can very well win and I don't need you to purposely let me win."

After his rant there was a few seconds of quiet before Hermione broke the trance by retrieving her wand and walking to Ginny with a triumphant smirk on her face. They had just broken down the first wall that this mission sent at them.

* * *

A/N: So.. how do you like it? haha please review and give me feedback, suggestions, advice, etc. XD But yeah, I don't know when I'll be updating, seeing as I'm busy with school, but I hope you enjoyed! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Note:** Haha, hmm as promised, this was just pranks and stuff, I thought it would be amusing

**Summary: **Time Travel. Hermione and Ginny travel to Tom Riddle's Era and then to the Marauder's Era. They were determined, but when they found themselves with MWPP, they ran into some very unexpected people. Also from their time. However, they were on the opposite sides. What happens when two young girls and two young death eaters from the future are in a same era, both sharing the same secret? Why, chaos ensues of course. Pairings: DM/HG BZ/GW

Well, I finally updated and am looking forward to REVIEWS.. (P.S. thats a hint that you should REVIEW lol)

So Chaos Ensues

Last Time: _After his rant there was a few seconds of quiet before Hermione broke the trance by retrieving her wand and walking to Ginny with a triumphant smirk on her face. They had just broken down the first wall that this mission sent at them._

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ginny gushed in a manner that reminded her of a little kid. Smiling softly, Hermione glanced at Riddle to see his reaction, but his intense observing stare at her and Ginny unnerved her a bit.

Walking out of the class when the bell signaled lunch was about to begin, Hermione noticed Malfoy analyzing them, murmuring to Riddle and made a note to tell Ginny later. When they reached the Great Hall, the majority of the school's population was already there and talking loudly.

"Mia, Jenny! Over here!"

Looking in the direction of the voice, they saw that it was Septimus who had called out to them. Looking at each other briefly, they headed over and sat across from him as opposed to next to him.

"I saw and heard what happened in DADA, that was bloody brilliant!" He exclaimed the moment they were in hearing range, and Hermione mentally laughed at how his future offspring had said the same thing just a few minutes ago.

His statement seemed to have caught the surrounding people's attention and they all took turns telling them how great it was that Riddle was put in his place.

"Did you see his face--"

"How did you do that? Was he--"

"I heard Riddle was crawling on his knees looki--"

"Is it true that you set his--"

"EVERYONE!" heads turned towards the voice and it turned out to be Augusta. "Leave them alone, they need to eat too!"

Flashing the girl a relieved smile, Hermione sent Ginny a slightly defeated look. In this circumstance, it was hard to stay to themselves and not draw attention. With all the gossip that was sure to go around, they had to be even _more_ careful.

Dumbledore was scheduled to return in 6 days and he would be sure to turn suspicious. If they got as far as they planned on the mission and was around Malfoy and Riddle more, well-- that didn't really help much. But they could reveal nothing until they travelled to the Marauder's era.

Now, they just had to make sure that they things students and teachers alike, relayed back to Dumbledore were good things and nothing that would detain them.

* * *

After lunch, they had a free period before a double period of Charms. Deciding to train and practice dueling the Room of Requirements, they bid their.. friends.. goodbye. Waiting until the students headed to their class (as they were not supposed to be familiar with the castle yet) they finally headed out of the Great Hall.

However, they sighed when they realized they had to change their plans as a Slytherin student walked towards them. _And so it begins_ Ginny thought dryly.

"Hello Miss Gagner and Gagner," the guy greeted suavely and flattered them, "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting Hogwarts' new beautiful heroines yet."

Raising an eyebrow, Ginny said neutrally, "And you are..?"

Chuckling, the Slytherin said, "My apologies, I completely forgot to introduce myself. Michael Nott at your service." He stuck out his hand after giving a mock bow.

After a few moments when the girls showed no intention of shaking his hand, he retrieved it and gave a tight smile which was obviously force. When they were finally finished analyzing him with an intense stare, Hermione gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

"Mia," she stated simply as Ginny did the same. "Jenny."

Nott waited for them to say more before coming to the conclusion that they wouldn't and took it upon himself to be the ever-so-polite host.

"And where are two pretty ladies headed, might I ask?" He probed, he was obviously one of Riddle's '_Knights of Walpurgis'_-- they probably weren't called Death Eaters yet, "Allow me the honor of escorting the two of you."

_Honor my arse _Hermione thought as Ginny replied with finality, "Actually, we were headed towards the Gryffindor common room."

Unfortunately, the poor lad could not take a hint. "Great," he remarked, "Shall we go?"

Rolling her eyes, Ginny took off in a brisk walk with Hermione quick to follow and to their misfortune, Nott as well.

* * *

"So how are you enjoying your stay at Hogwarts?" He asked in what would seem a casual way. "It must be a relief I reckon to get away from the war."

_Way to be blunt, isn't there a discrete way to get information for your pitiful _master_ honestly! _Hermione thought to herself, once again letting Ginny handle it.

"I'm sure you've heard how our stay is going with all the gossip," there was that edge again that suggested for him to shut up but the boy was as slow as they came.

"Well, l offer my condolences and I _must_ say that I am extremely sorry for your loss," he chattered away irritatingly, "it must be hard to be orphaned so suddenly."

_And there's the slip_ Ginny thought sourly, the only person they had told that they were orphaned was none other than Riddle. The story in DADA merely suggested that they had lost their mother. Perfect excuse to ditch the sod.

Hermione stopped and turned around to narrow her eyes at him, "Just _who_ said we were orphaned?"

Her tone was demanding and cold, it was obviously a bit intimidating as well when she saw him discretely gulp before fumbling with his fingers and stuttering out an answer.

"W-well.. y-you see, I-I..I guess I m-must have heard wrong in c-class then."

"I'll bet you did," Ginny muttered under her breath before glaring at the guy. "I do _not_ in any circumstances appreciate being _researched_ and neither does my sister. And I _trust _that this message will be relayed. Am I correct?"

Cowering just a bit, he stumbled out quickly, "Y-yes, word f-for word."

"Good day Mr. Nott," Hermione dismissed before smiling a saccharine smile and saying, "Just be sure to remind _certain _people that _real_ men do their own dirty work."

With those statements, the two was down the corridor and turning the corner in moments without sparing a single glance back.

* * *

"Avis Oppugno! Tarantallegra! Stupe-- Protego!" Hermione shouted as she stumbled back a bit, barely getting the shield in time before the beam of light from Ginny's spell hit the shield.

She did not have the chance to get back on the offensive or even say another spell at all because the second her shield started to disappear, Ginny's infamous Bat Bogey Hex was heading right at her followed by a _Stupefy._

Dodging the spell and ducking out of the way of the stunner, Hermione did not move fast enough for the _Impendimenta _to miss her. Gasping slightly as she was knocked back, the second was enough for Ginny to cast a _Langlock._

Quickly casting a nonverbal _Levicorpus_, Hermione was able to buy herself a few seconds to cast _Finite Incantatem _and stand up in time to be on the offensive. Casting a series of the Jelly-Leg jinx, blindfolding spell, and Body Bind charm, she was able to distract Ginny before pointing at the ceiling above her and casting _Expulso._

"Arresto Momentum!Immobulis!Waddiwasi!" Ginny said rapidly before breathing and fired spells once more, "Confundo! Tentatio Volati-- Protego!"

Ginny quickly summoned up a shield in the middle of casting her Bat Bogey but it came up a split second late when she felt herself being blasted backwards. Hurriedly casting a cushioning charm, she got up and cast a bright lighting spell to buy her time before sending _Duro_ at Hermione.

Jumping out of the way of a spell that the older girl had just shot, she was about to use _Reducto_ when a loud alarm sounded throughout the room that startled the both of them. An hour had passed by quite fast and they were both breathing heavily.

Their training sessions usually lasted 2 - 3 hours of nonstop dueling, the pair were pretty evenly matched, and thought they lost their wands at points, they were skilled in combat as well. They usually tired and used less energy consuming spells towards the end of an hour before rejuvenating and going all out in the second hour.

However, seeing as they had class to get too, they cast _Episkey_ to heal any minor wounds and asked the room for a jug of pumpkin juice and a bathroom to freshen up. When they were finished, Hermione cast a translucency spell to see if anyone was in the hallway before the two headed towards Charms.

* * *

Entering the classroom, they saw that a big majority of the class were there and only a few seats were empty. One was next to a Gryffindor girl that they had yet to meet and one was next to Malfoy and in front of Riddle.

Putting a quick hand on Ginny's arm, Hermione acknowledged that she would sit next to the Slytherins, and for that Ginny was extremely grateful. She was still having trouble keeping herself in check and it looked like they were doing group work today.

Splitting up, Hermione kept a neutral expression on as she headed over to the Slytherin side of the room. Many sneered at her but she ignored it and sat down, waiting for the lesson to start. However, it seemed like Malfoy had something else planned. Seeing his small movement towards his robe, she glared.

"Don't you even think about it or have you forgotten about yesterday already?" She hissed and narrowed her eyes further when he made eye contact and pulled out his wand. And he had the audacity to smirk at her. Her own fingers toying with her wand, she thought better of it and opted to glare.

"What? No big, long threat today.. _Mia?_" Malfoy taunted purposely stressing her name, "It seems you lost your touch already, _Mia."_

"I'd watch it if I were you, _Malfoy," _she spat out, nonverbally casting _Lux Lucis, _the spell invented in the 60's that provided a hand held flame.

"And just what are you going to do?" He drawled with a glint in his eyes before smirking, "cry to _Mummy?_"

"Oh wait," he sneered, "I forgot, you don't _have_ a mother, isn't. that. right?"

Eyes flashing dangerously, Hermione held her tongue from the scalding remark she was going to make and instead spoke in an eerily soft voice.

"When you play with fire _Malfoy,"_ she revealed the flame then, "remember that you _always_ get burned."

She watched as he fidgeted a bit before holding out her hand and blowing it out then glaring intensely at him before saying a final statement as the professor came in.

"So I'd be wise and leave the flames alone."

* * *

_You don't _have _a mother, isn't that. right? don't _have_ a mother.. don't _have _a mother... _The words replayed in her head as she halfheartedly paid attention to the lecture. She was still fuming a bit, because the reality of the truth in those words hit too close to home for comfort.

In fact, she would go as far as to say that it was the truth, but that would be putting it mildly. She dully noted the instructions in a bit of a daze and heart fragments and words from time to time, not noticing Ginny's concerned glance or the probing sensation she got.

Her mind was circled on those few words and occasionally flashes of her mother's cold face and unseeing eyes as she lay dead in their home. _don't have a mother.. you don't _have _a mother.. don't _have _a moth--_

She snapped out of it for a bit when she saw students get up to practice the charm, from the looks of it, they were reviewing cushioning charms. Her eyes hardened and took on a determined glint as she reminded herself that she was here to make it better and there was nothing holding her back.

Seeking out Ginny's glance, she gave her a brief nod to signal her being okay and turned to her partner, which just had to be Riddle.

"Impendimenta," she said with more force than necessary and watched with satisfaction when he was blasted back with extreme force, barely getting the cushioning charm up. Narrowing his eyes on her, she noted that he was observing her every move.

"Alarte Ascendare," he spoke in a barely audible voice, and Hermione casted the cushioning charm with ease.

Needing no practice, Hermione sat down in her desk instead and cleared her thoughts as she tried to focus once more. She almost started at a voice behind her.

"I hope you and Jenny understand that research is a most important factor in the Wizarding World.. anything is possible," Hermione stiffened just a bit at his words... what did he know? "You'll come to find that there is a lot less to fear about when it comes _real_ men."

With those final words, he swept out of the room just as the bell rang. Seeing Ginny's slightly widened eyes, she knew that she had zeroed in on his words as well and this left both girls with similar thoughts: _what do we do now?_

* * *

A/N: So.. how do you like it? haha please review and give me feedback, suggestions, advice, etc. XD But yeah, I don't know when I'll be updating, seeing as I'm busy with school, but I hope you enjoyed! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Note:** Haha, hmm as promised, this was just pranks and stuff, I thought it would be amusing

**Summary: **Time Travel. Hermione and Ginny travel to Tom Riddle's Era and then to the Marauder's Era. They were determined, but when they found themselves with MWPP, they ran into some very unexpected people. Also from their time. However, they were on the opposite sides. What happens when two young girls and two young death eaters from the future are in a same era, both sharing the same secret? Why, chaos ensues of course. Pairings: DM/HG BZ/GW

Well, I finally updated and am looking forward to REVIEWS.. (P.S. thats a hint that you should REVIEW lol)

So Chaos Ensues

Last Time:_ With those final words, he swept out of the room just as the bell rang. Seeing Ginny's slightly widened eyes, she knew that she had zeroed in on his words as well and this left both girls with similar thoughts: _what do we do now?

The next day went by without much event as the girls were mostly busy trying to come up with an approach. The tournament in DADA began but luckily, their first matches were against people in their own house. Both won without much effort, but dragged on the match so it would be one less thing to gossip about.

It was now dinner and the two were at the Gryffindor table quietly murmuring to each other. The other students were at least smart enough to see that they wanted to talk between themselves.

"You know Mi.." Ginny murmured softly in slight thought, "I think.. that this might be easier than expected."

Hermione looked up and her eyes automatically took in Ginny's expression, it wasn't long before she got the gist of what she was thinking. Her thoughts became stronger and it showed in her aura.

To be safe though, she asked hesitantly in an equally soft voice, "What do you mean?"

"Right now.. _he_ is 17...do you think.." Ginny paused and tried to gather her thoughts, but Hermione caught on. Though no one was listening, you could never be too sure.

"Do I think.. that he might have a heart?" Ginny furrowed her brows and muttered, "That's one way to put it I guess.. he hasn't created.."

Hermione understood without needing her to clarify. Voldemort had at most created one horcrux which would probably be the diary... If they were to imprint something on his conscious.. his _soul_ before he split it... it could be engraved in the future as well.

He would remember, Ginny thought.. and she had talked to him through the diary..although he didn't show it and she couldn't tell, he had traces of guilt.. now that she thought about it. This younger version of him could be easier to crack.

"Yesterday..he used Legilimency on you.." Ginny said, glancing up briefly as people started to leave. "I managed to use it on him while he was using it on you.."

Sending the younger girl a curious look, Hermione gestured for them to get up and talk elsewhere as she climbed over the bench.

* * *

"His thought waves were mostly curious, triumph, but I could have sworn there was a trace of empathy," Ginny said while thinking it over. The two were now in the Room of Requirements and Ginny had just briefed Hermione.

Ever the smart one, Hermione nodded to herself and commented, "You couldn't see any clear thoughts due to the fact that his focus was on my thoughts.."

"The easiest and quickest way to do this.." Ginny mused aloud, "but then again, also the riskiest and dumbest.. we just go head first into this ordeal and _let_ them.."

"Let them 'find out' about us," Hermione added before concluding, "gain their friendship and leave an impact on them.."

Sighing, Ginny shook her head and then dryly stated, "How are we going to do that in two weeks and have it not suspicious though? We weren't exactly the most open people to them and they know it too."

Hermione slumped her shoulders, "And who's to say they'll believe us? We need a big leap, at least before Dumbledore gets back... and we have a little over 4 days."

Ginny sighed, "We need to be close enough to them where they'll let us know about _Voldemort_ and the.. _Knights_ and also be able to voice our disagreement.."

"How are we going to do that in less than 2 weeks? They need to know we disagree and they have to accept it and not want to kill us for it, _and_ be impacted by it to feel guilty!" Hermione bursted. This was frustrating, it was like being in the middle of the war again.

And because of those thoughts, she became ashamed of herself.. it _was_ in the middle of the war, they had let the peaceful environment get to them and forgotten a bit about the people back home...

* * *

"When you were.. daze yesterday..he..they..if we stage..we could..find and confide," Ginny mumbled to herself and Hermione closed her eyes to concentrate on the overall thought.

"I think that could actually work Gin," Hermione said, running it over in her head, "I know the whole empathy thing..and Malfoy was guilty, I know that much..."

Ginny nodded, still biting her lip and thinking before saying, "If we stage something..where we _breakdown_ and have them find us..separately and 'confide' in them..."

Seeing Ginny stop and groan in frustration while shaking her head, Hermione was quick to input, "No, this could work.. say..we avoid afterwards and find out about their meetings... and then make sure they know it and ..reprimand them.."

Sighing, Hermione began to doubt it as well when she heard her words spoken out loud. They sounded outrageous and impossible.. _reprimand?_ Who's to say they would care?

An hour later, they were back in their own dorms when Hermione sat up suddenly and said excitedly, "I think I have it."

Ginny sensed her thoughts and her eyes lit up as she whispered, "Memories..of course. Mi you're a genius!"

The two spent the rest of the day mapping out their approach before finally calling it a night and climbing into bed to get rest before the day ahead of them.

* * *

Stifling a yawn at breakfast the next morning, Hermione asked a bit sleepily, "What classes do we have today Gin?"

Raising her eyebrows at the older girls obvious exhaustion, she chose not to comment as she replied, "Double period Care of Magical Creatures and we have the rest of the day off until Astronomy."

At her words, Hermione seemed to awaken and she looked as if she just realized something. Ginny sent a slightly amused look while sipping at her pumpkin juice before piling some food on her plate.

"Hagrid," the one word was uttered in a low whisper and comprehension dawned on Ginny. This brought on a sad moment before they snapped out of it and got up and followed a few Gryffindors towards the edge of the forest.

Keeping their eyes peeled for Riddle and Malfoy, they made sure to stand somewhat near them so they could let them 'overhear' bits of their conversation later. For the time being however, they paid attention to the teacher.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you're all awake so that you can actually learn something," the professor was a old man who spared a quick glance before continuing, "Today, we'll be studying unicorns and we will discuss hippogriffs if we have time. It is very important that you pay attention as these will be on your N.E...."

Ginny drowned out the rest of the speech and was instead focused on a figure standing near a hut in the distant, looking sadly and longingly at the class. She turned slightly to Hermione to point it out, but saw that the brunette had already noticed as well.

Glancing quickly at the professor, they saw that he was not paying attention and slipped around the back of the class, rushing over to the side of the hut and making their way around it.

When she had a chance, Hermione noted that Riddle and Malfoy were watching them and had made their way to the back of the crowd. _So they're going to follow us_ she thought, _this should be interesting.. Gin probably noticed too_

_

* * *

_Making their way quietly around the hut, they saw the back of the figure, who was no doubt Hagrid, and Hermione couldn't help the tug at her heart, but she covered it up with a weak smile.

Hagrid turned around and looked surprised to see them walking towards him. He gave the two of them a questioning look but only received a soft smile in return. When they neared him, Ginny was the first to speak.

"Hi," she spoke in a soft, warm tone, "I don't think we've met yet."

"I don' think 've seen ya two 'round 'ere before, my 'ames Rubeus 'Agrid," he spoke with a confused look on his face, "but 'ou can call 'e 'Agrid."

"It's nice to meet you Hagrid," Hermione said, careful not to sound sad, "I'm Mia and my sister is Jenny."

"We saw you over here and thought you might want some company," Ginny said when he still looked bewildered, "We already know the stuff being taught anyways."

At her last statement, Hagrid seemed to light up and invited them into his hut, "I was 'xpelled ya see, Dumbledore 'elped 'e he did, good man."

"I don' think 've known 'nyone who knew things from a NEWT 'evel class, 've always b'en fond o' magical creatures m'self," Ginny mentally sighed sadly at Hagrid's naturally friendly nature, he was too trusting and she was reminded of the Hagrid from their time.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny found they could talk to Hagrid really easily and they were very open with him. They were talking when Hermione asked about Hagrid's expulsion when she noticed Riddle and Malfoy through the crack of the door.

They were currently on the topic of Myrtle and how she died along with how Hagrid's pet acromantula was blamed.

"That's impossible though!" Hermione cried out indignantly, even though she knew that it was a basilisk who had killed Myrtle.

"'At's what I 'aid, Aragog can't 'ave hurt 'nyone, e's 'armless," Hagrid huffed and Hermione couldn't help but smile softly at what Hagrid considered 'harmless.'

Ginny laughed a bit before saying jokingly, "I wouldn't say that but if Myrtle looked exactly as she was and died _mysteriously_, an acromantula couldn't have killed her!"

Hermione nodded and went into a short lecture, "If Ara-gog? did kill her, she would probably not be in one piece as acromantulas have a taste for human flesh. They usually use their giant fangs-- which are highly venemous-- to eat their live pray so if he was the 'monster' than there should have been fang marks on Myrtle if she was in one piece at all."

Hagrid nodded sadly before brightening up and saying, "Wou'd 'ou two like t' see somethin'? Might 's well learn 'bout real creatures."

Looking at each other with raised eyebrows, Hermione and Ginny consented for old time's sake and were quite curious as Hagrid led them through the Forbidden Forest.

_Crack_ Ginny snapped around on instinct and had her wand raised. She ignored the tip of a cloak sticking out just barely behind a tree and for show, she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"What is it Gin?" She heard Hermione ask and replied, "Nothing.. I could've sworn that.. oh never mind, it's probably my imagination. Let's go."

* * *

Hermione couldn't suppress a gasp when she saw what Hagrid had led them too. He looked on proudly at the group of.. thestrals."

He sheepishly tried to explain, "Don' be shocked if ya cant see 'nything.. these are un'preciated creatures but I thought 'ou two would un'stand, they're--"

"Thestrals," Ginny finished softly, flocked with a memory before quickly pushing it back. She approached a small one slowly and reached out a hand and stroked its neck. Hagrid seemed shock that she could see them but quickly headed over.

"This one 'ere's a foal, 'ot full gr'wn 'et, gentle one 'e is," he explained, seemingly glad that someone was able to appreciate the creatures.

Hermione looked on fondly as she too approached the thestrals. However, she was interrupted by a probing feeling in her mind and she instantly sent her walls up with force and turned around as she heard someone stumble back.

Narrowing her eyes, she took out her wand and spat, "Just what are you trying to play, _Riddle?"_

Ginny was by her side in an instant, her expression cold as she held her wand out as well and spoke in an eerily calm voice, "I thought you would've learned your lesson the first time."

They felt Hagrid's presence behind them but didn't bother looking back. For some reason, it was at that moment that Ginny remembered the plan and their mission and it appeared Hermione did as well.

Taking a deep breath, Ginny's eyes watered and she allowed numerous memories, altered of course, to flood her mind. Her hand shook, and it wasn't entirely acting and she looked Riddle in the eye and let her blocks come down to show a particular memory, before turning and mumbling an apology to Hagrid and running off.

Hermione watched Ginny run off but refrained from chasing after her. She saw that Hagrid had given her an understanding look and led the thestrals away. She allowed her knees to collapse and when she felt the probing in her mind again, she almost let her mental walls up.

She did for a split second and then took them down, to look at Malfoy's reaction. It was no doubt he noticed that she took them down. She allowed him to see flashes of memories, before she felt him withdraw. If she was surprised, which she was, it didn't show.

Then she cracked and the memories were unrestrained now that his presence in her mind was gone. They came back full blast and she choked, rocking herself back and forth before noticing the hand that Malfoy put on her shoulder.

They had decided yesterday that Ginny would 'open up' to Riddle seeing as she had done so before. It would be her escape by knowing that she could manipulate him and it would be easier to get over some other memories.

Thinking of that, the only other thought in Hermione's mind was that hopefully it had went just as well with Ginny. For she knew that Riddle would have less of a conscious and it'd be harder to restrain the complete blast.

* * *

A/N: So.. how do you like it? haha please review and give me feedback, suggestions, advice, etc. XD But yeah, I don't know when I'll be updating, seeing as I'm busy with school, but I hope you enjoyed! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Note:** Haha, hmm as promised, this was just pranks and stuff, I thought it would be amusing

**Summary: **Time Travel. Hermione and Ginny travel to Tom Riddle's Era and then to the Marauder's Era. They were determined, but when they found themselves with MWPP, they ran into some very unexpected people. Also from their time. However, they were on the opposite sides. What happens when two young girls and two young death eaters from the future are in a same era, both sharing the same secret? Why, chaos ensues of course. Pairings: DM/HG BZ/GW

Well, I finally updated and am looking forward to REVIEWS.. (P.S. thats a hint that you should REVIEW lol)

So Chaos Ensues

Last Time:_ Thinking of that, the only other thought in Hermione's mind was that hopefully it had went just as well with Ginny. For she knew that Riddle would have less of a conscious and it'd be harder to restrain the complete blast._

Ginny ran. She had no idea where she was going but she ran, perhaps deeper into the forest rather than out of it. But part of her was grateful for the vast land that the forest contained-- it meant that she would face Riddle later.

Sure, she was confident when she planned this with Hermione but she really wouldn't know how to face the younger Voldemort one on one. She was more than anxious that he might find out the real truth and their mission would be screwed over by her.

_Why didn't I just let Mi handle this?_ she thought, mentally slapping herself, while bitterly thinking, _Too late now._

She wasn't as strong as Hermione and she was already losing the battle to constrain her memories-- it was a good thing they took out important parts and left them in a pensieve yesterday, but that didn't mean _she_ didn't know the truth.

They modified their own memories a bit, changing names where they saw fit, changing the way Hogwarts look so it wasn't recognizable, but it was fruitless if the pain was the same.

* * *

_"HARRY!" she heard herself scream, before tripping. Scrambling to get up, she felt a spell hit her in the back and she was blasted backwards._

_She barely had time to get up before she was faced to face with a figure in a hooded cloak, laughing maniacally. _

_"Let's see how Porter likes his little girlfriend being tortured. _Crucio!"_ The pain was excruciating, but she refused to scream, biting her lip until she felt blood. She saw the figure being blasted away and a blurred image of Ron before she recalled another memory. _

_She was running through the forest, her lungs were screaming for her to stop but she blindly ran, wanting to get out of the trees and apparate. The edge of the forest was visible and she ran faster, only to stumble upon a whole group of _them.

_"GINNY RUN!," She instantly recognized the voice as Charlie's and didn't doubt his judgement for a second and ran even faster. She saw red and green lights fly past her, barely missing and squeaked. _

_Then she felt herself being pushed and heard Charlie's voice saying, "appara--" before he was hit in the back with a jet of green light. Screaming, she grabbed his arm and concentrated before she felt the familiar pull of apparition. It was blurry again and she saw herself with the DA during one of the first battles._

_She saw a bunch of them--all of whom they knew and were their age and she pushed away the nagging voice that told her she was going to have to _kill._ The word was mocking her and she refused to think on it._

_"So Red," a voice she recognized said and she turned to see one of her previous friends, tears making their way down her cheek. _

_"No," she choked out, "you don't have to do this, I know there's good in you!"_

_She held hope when the person's expression slipped for a moment, but then he closed his eyes and muttered so softly that she almost didn't hear, but the thing was-- she _did_ hear and that single word caused her so much more pain than the cruciatus._

_"Sorry," the word made her break down and she barely caught the next words, "I won't kill you, I promise."_

_Closing her eyes, she concentrated and nonverbally cast a stunning spell. Not trusting herself to not do anything rash, she walked away before she did something that would put them in danger._

Ginny shook herself out of her memories as she tripped against a rock, and sat there on the forest floor, hugging herself and crying silently. She didn't see the shocked, thoughtful grey eyes that were looking beyond her.

If she did, she would have noticed that Tom Riddle had a trace of regret in his eyes. And if she did, she would've known that there was hope yet if he chose to second think the path he chose, but-- she didn't see all of that.

* * *

When her tears had subsided, there was just no more to cry, her eyes were sore and she was still staring off in a daze. She glanced up, noting that she was in a clearing, and was truly surprised to see Riddle leaning against a tree, carefully watching her.

Seeing that she noticed his presence, he appeared slightly awkward, before hiding it. _He's new to this_ Ginny thought a bit amused, she had completely forgotten about their mission in the midst of her breakdown.

Having cried her throat sore, she didn't trust herself to speak and swallowed a bit before opening her mouth to talk.

"What.. are..are you doing.. here?" She managed to get out and was surprised to see how dead her voice was, no trace of coldness, dislike, anger, or anything, just..dead. He seemed slightly taken aback as well.

When he didn't answer and just continued to watch her carefully, she felt herself getting irritated. She was frustrated with the war, she was angry at Riddle knowing that he would be the cause of it, and when he just stood there, she burst.

"I'm sure _you're_ just happy," she sneered in a irritated, but still flat tone. He seemed to expect this and just sent her a look. The lack of response just annoyed her even more and she wanted to pull at her hair.

"You finally managed to get your _research_," she spat out harshly, her voice slightly raising as the anger took over, "Go on! Rub it in my face about how you always win or something!"

Still no response, though he raised his brows just a bit and continued to let her vent-- she didn't think of this of course for she was too busy getting riled up. Finally having enough, she bent down, even though she didn't remember standing up, and picked up a pebble.

Chucking it with all her might at the future Voldemort, he seemed..amused and that irked her furthermore.

"Say something will you!" She yelled in frustration, "There's got to be _something_ you want to say after all that"

When he didn't say anything still she groaned and sat down on a boulder throwing a bigger pebble as she demanded, "Why are you still here then?!"

She was surprised when he raised a hand to catch it before it hit his face, but nonetheless, she picked up a rock this time and kept going-- it made her feel better.

Throwing it roughly, she snapped angrily, "Don't you have things to do?! Go away then if you're going to just silently laugh at me about.. i-it."

Ginny was surprised as her voice died down towards the end and she stumbled over her words, her voice cracking when she finally just sat down on the boulder again, feeling defeated.

There was a weird silence and Ginny glanced up to see if Riddle was still there and was taken aback when she saw him tossing the rock she threw, up and down in his hand while making his way over.

* * *

Having looked away, she felt his presence in front of her and refused to cower, demanding, "What do you want?" though it lacked the malice it should have contained.

Ginny was tired after the whole ordeal and it seemed Riddle was a bit surprised at her tone-- it was slightly defeated, as if accepting that she couldn't make him leave and sort of civil as if giving him a chance. It was only half acting and Ginny mentally sighed, this took a lot out of her, emotionally wise.

Realizing that he had yet to say anything, she crossed her arms, starting to get irritated again, huffed and demanded snottily, "Well?"

He didn't say anything but bent down and slowly laid the rock and pebbles next to her before crouching down and scanning her expression.

Opening his mouth, he said in a neutral tone, "I think you'll remember that I said to you and your sister, I'm sorry for your loss." With that he stood up and turned around to leave. Ginny was surprised at the tone, it was almost as if he half meant it.

The sincere tone he used when he first met them was too surreal, but this was as if he was completely new to it and did not know what to do, so it resulted in a neutral tone. She was making a note to tell Hermione when she heard his voice again.

"I do hope.." she looked up as his voice faltered, as if he was contemplating whether or not to say whatever it was that he was going to say, "that being able to vent.. would lessen the pain of your loss."

Though he said the words with his back turned, they gave Ginny a new hope as she watched him leave the clearing. Getting up, she thought dryly, _I'm sure you know those words best, venting.. with rounds of crucio on your followers._

Shaking her head, Ginny left the forest to find Hermione, thinking that the older girl was probably a lot more successful.

* * *

Hermione's sobs had stopped and she was now just sore and in a trance before she realized she was clutching onto something. The something turned out to be Malfoy's cloak and she let go slowly, regaining some of her senses.

A bit sheepish, but more exhausted than this morning, Hermione got out of Malfoy's arms-- she mentally shuddered at how that sounded and there was a long period of comfortable silence as neither said anything.

Hearing voices shook Hermione out of her reverie as she realized that morning classes were over. Nonetheless, she still sat there for a bit before regaining her composure and made to get up.

Stumbling a bit, she almost flushed when she realized she had used Malfoy's shoulder to regain her balance. This broke the silent agreement of saying nothing to each other as she muttered an apology, looking up to see a half hearted smirk on his face.

Seeing that he had stood up as well, she stepped away from him and watched as he brushed off his cloak while contemplating what to say. _I trust you won't tell anyone?_ she thought to herself, _I'm trusting you to not tell anyone_.

Hermione mentally sighed, having no idea what to say without making the situation weird. She inwardly cringed though when she just blurted out words.

"You won't tell anyone." It was a statement, not a question and not a threat. Hermione had to mentally slap herself for the words that poured out of her mouth.

He looked at her with an impassive expression with a raised eyebrow and she stumbled a bit thinking of what to say as she talked.

"T-That is to say um.. that..that I have uh enough f-faith to trust you to keep this to yourself," she concluded lamely and felt quite thick for the way she sounded. And to think she was good at impromptu lectures, this was a lot harder.

Malfoy looked a bit awkward and Hermione shuffled her feet a bit, not knowing what to do. However, when Riddle emerged from some trees, Hermione never thought she would be thinking that she was extremely relieved to see him.

She was very grateful for him showing up when he did, as it ended the uncomfortable silence. But those thoughts vanished when she suddenly remembered about Ginny.

"Where's Gin?" she asked trying to sound calm, but couldn't help some of the panic in her voice. Did he find out anything? What if he did and did something to Ginny? Then if he did, he must about me too!

All of the questions were running through her head beneath her neutral expression and she saw Riddle raise both his brows at her from where he stood which was next to Malfoy. In other words, he was now quite near her-- to an extent.

This gave her no comfort and Hermione exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she was holding when she saw Ginny walk out slowly from wherever she was. Feeling her aura, Hermione knew right away that it had gone well.

* * *

The two of them stood a bit awkwardly facing the Slytherins who looked relaxed and bored. Having acted like nothing happened, it seemed, they were both wearing slight smirks, though Malfoy didn't bother to restrain it.

Taking a breathe, Hermione looked at him and said, "I..uh thank..you."

He looked like he didn't expect it when a look of surprise passed his features before it was expertly hidden and he gave a nod .. and a smirk. Hermione saw from the corner of her eyes that Ginny nodded at Riddle as if acknowledging him and seconding Hermione's statement.

Seeing Riddle's brief nod in return, Hermione and Ginny walked a way, hiding the awkward feeling they shared as they felt the two looking at them.

When they were far enough away, they took a few breathes and for the first time since they arrived in the era, they felt triumphant and more than hopeful.

* * *

A/N: So.. what do you think? haha please review and give me feedback, suggestions, advice, etc. XD But yeah, I don't know when I'll be updating, seeing as spring break is over and I'll be busy with school, but I hope you enjoyed! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Note:** Haha, hmm as promised, this was just pranks and stuff, I thought it would be amusing

**Summary: **Time Travel. Hermione and Ginny travel to Tom Riddle's Era and then to the Marauder's Era. They were determined, but when they found themselves with MWPP, they ran into some very unexpected people. Also from their time. However, they were on the opposite sides. What happens when two young girls and two young death eaters from the future are in a same era, both sharing the same secret? Why, chaos ensues of course. Pairings: DM/HG BZ/GW

Well, I finally updated and am looking forward to REVIEWS.. (P.S. thats a hint that you should REVIEW lol)

So Chaos Ensues

Last Time:_ When they were far enough away, they took a few breathes and for the first time since they arrived in the era, they felt triumphant and more than hopeful._

Having missed most of lunch, the two slipped past the Great Hall and made their way towards the Room of Requirements instead. Having sensed their hunger, the room provided them with food from the kitchens it seemed.

Swallowing a mouthful of spaghetti, Ginny said in between another bit, "Dumbledore's due to be back in 3 days, right?"

Nodding, Hermione picked up a napkin and wiped her mouth before saying slowly, "Even though this is going to use up a lot of our time.. We need to avoid both Malfoy and Riddle until the evening of Dumbledore's return."

Scrunching her eyebrows together, Ginny opened her mouth to question Hermione before realization dawned on her and she commented, "We have to 'discover' the meeting and.. stop Dumbledore from finding out... how are we going to do it so they know it's us who did it though?"

In their own time, they had learned from Dumbledore that he had once been very close to catching one of Riddle's meetings during his last year, but in the end was unable to prove or do anything when the Death Eaters all got away.

It was one of the only--maybe _the_ only opportunity they would have to really impact the future before they had to leave.

* * *

Tempus fugit. When people say time flies, it really does sometimes. And how those 3 days flew by so quickly for Hermione and Ginny. They had spent their time recuperating and catching up on much needed rest since they first arrived there.

That Sunday of Dumbledore's return, they got up at the normal 6 o'clock, ready for a peaceful day. Their former headmaster would be coming back in the evening and the meeting wasn't until early evening.

Alas, they could not relax as much as they wanted to. They had a lot to plan and go over in case anything was to go wrong and not as they expected. Needing the peace and quiet, they headed down to the lake to spend their day.

Ginny stretched out on the bank, soaking in the sunlight, her red auburn hair blowing lightly in the wind. Her face had a naturally calm and unworried expressions, but her eyes were more serious and deep in thought even though they looked daze.

Next to her, Hermione was leaning against a tree, her legs crossed, in a carefree position with her arms laying around lazily and her eyes closed. No one was out to their surprise, but they didn't really mind.

"Gin?" Hermione called out softly, her eyes still closed, but she heard Ginny's murmur of, "hmm?"

"When Dumbledore arrives, how are we going to get away? You know he's going to be watching us like a hawk." Hermione said softly again. Ginny nodded even though she knew Hermione couldn't see and sighed a little.

"It'll work out Mi. Let's focus on getting into the meeting and _discovering_ it without suspicion first. One thing at a time," Ginny said a bit tiredly. Her voice was barely audible, but Hermione picked it up and slowly opened her eyes and stretched.

Blinking at the sudden light, she muttered dryly, "I'm pretty sure Riddle won't kill us at least."

Hermione sighed inaudibly before sitting up and saying, "Our best bet would be finding one of them heading towards the meeting and following. We can say we were curious or something."

She glanced at Ginny to analyze her reaction and saw the younger girl with a slight sullen look on her face-- Hermione felt the same way. Having to go through all of this and plan everything brought back the harsh reality of the war.

* * *

Hermione groaned in frustration and put her head in her hands. For the past hour, both her and Ginny had been thinking of ways to locate the meeting. Seeing as Dumbledore never caught them, he couldn't teach them that in the _Voldemort studies._

Throwing the quill she was holding, Hermione watched as it floated to the ground before slouching in her chair. They had little to no information and clues to work with, but that wasn't what frustrated her.

It was the fact that she knew she could solve it in other circumstances in a few days, but given they had an hour or less added to her distress. Ginny was in a similar state next to her-- except the redhead decided to vent by playing with a snitch.

It reminded her a bit of Harry and that thought made Hermione furthermore stressed as she knew that this could either help them or screw them over in the future. Harry could be dead for all she kne-- _stop it! Hermione Granger, are you wishing death on your best friend, savior of the wizarding world, Harry Potter?!_

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly and sat up when she came to a realization. Why hadn't she thought of it before, it was so obvious.

At Ginny's confused look, Hermione turned to her with a beaming face and asked excitedly, "What does Harry have that usually helps us?"

"..The cloak?" Ginny asked hesitantly, still extremely lost. Hermione shook her head frantically and exclaimed, "What else? C'mon Gin, what else does he have?!"

Ginny was quiet for a moment before her face lit up in conclusion, "The Marauder's Map."

Squealing suddenly, Ginny bounded off her chair and scrambled over to Hermione giving her a tight hug. "Mi, you're bloody genius! Let's go and get it from the room now!"

* * *

Inside the Room of Requirements, their normal room that the room gave them showed up. Once inside, both of them thought frantically, _we need the marauder's map..we need the marauder's map.. _

Ginny silently prayed that this would work. In this era, the map had yet to exist and they didn't know if the room could provide it. She opened her eyes and saw that Hermione was still mouthing "we need the marauder's map" to herself while concentrating.

Glancing around in a quick surveillance of the room, Ginny spotted a corner of parchment sticking out from the behind the book on the coffee table. Rushing over, she chanted to herself and prayed to Merlin that it would be the map.

Hearing Ginny's footsteps, Hermione's eyes opened and she headed over to where Ginny was. At the younger girl's sudden squeal of happiness, she sighed in relief and smiled widely feeling as if one obstacle had just been accomplished.

Kneeling down on the floor next to the coffee table, Hermione joined Ginny as she unraveled the map and activated it. The mood was still light with relief, but it had taken a more serious tone and both girls were scanning the parchment diligently looking for the dot labeled 'Tom Riddle.'

* * *

Half an hour later, Ginny gasped and pointed at an area on the map, "Look."

The slightly anxious tone in Ginny's voice made her look immediately. On the 6th floor corridor, was Tom Riddle... heading towards the stairs that would lead to the 7th floor.

It could have seemed almost normal, if it weren't for the fact that several other dots, with last names they recognized, such as Macnair, Mulciber, Pucey, headed from different directions... all towards the 7th floor.

The only place that came to mind in both girls' head.. was the room they were currently occupying. They had no idea what would happen if both groups used it at the same time.

"Let's go," Hermione said seriously, taking out her wand. Ginny didn't flinch as she felt the shivering sensation over her head, she recognized the disillusionment charm and immediately took out her wand to cast it on Hermione.

Checking the map before going out, they snuck out of the room and went down to the Gryffindor common room to go over the plan a last time before actually carrying it out. Ten minutes later, Ginny was scanning for the map for a candidate they could 'follow.'

Howeve r, it was another three minutes or so before a dot labeled 'Michael Nott' was seen heading towards a moving staircase leading to the 7th floor. Pointing it out to Hermione, the two exited through the portrait and went to the stairwell, waiting for the Slytherin to show up.

When he did, they silently followed him to the blank stretch of wall and watched as he looked around before pacing. They watched as a doorknob appeared and Nott turned it. Ginny and Hermione quickly slipped in before the door closed on them and made their way to a back corner.

* * *

An obvious figure that was Riddle was in the front with a hood over his head. Malfoy was obviously the one near him--the only one standing too-- and the other cloaked figures were bowing down.

"_I trust that you will all willingly be initiated into my band of.. Death Eaters and swear your loyalty to me?" _Riddle hissed in a voice that they hadn't heard since they left. It left them both speechless and watching solemnly, their eyes dull.

"_To be one of my Death Eaters is to swear to help me in my task of ridding the world of filthy scum like Mudbloods and Halfbloods. We will take over the task Grindelwald started and do it better than he ever has!" _They watched in disgust as a small cheer was exerted here.

"_Now, are you willing to be initiated by Lord Voldemort?"_ Hermione gulped silently and Ginny felt bile come up.

"Yes, My Lord."

_"Good. Pucey, you're first."_

The girls had no idea that today was the initiation ceremony of the original death eaters and they did not know how it worked in this era. In the future.. it was less than pretty. Hermione shied her eyes away when she saw his wand come out.

She was right when she heard the blood curdling scream come from the Slytherin. Ginny squeezed her eyes shut and moved closer to where she felt Hermione's presence. It lasted almost half a minute.

Feeling Ginny move closer to her, Hermione nudged her and at a second apart, they both had sharp intakes of breathes. The Death Eaters were too busy watching Pucey to notice, but it was obvious that Riddle heard when he snapped his eyes over to their corner.

Eyes narrowing, he turned back to the Death Eaters, but Hermione knew he was watching from the corner of his eyes.

_"Leave now, the rest of you will be inducted next meeting. It is a lifelong commitment. A little bit of pain is something Death Eaters can take. You are dismissed." _He hissed out in an almost urgent tone.

"Yes, My Lord," the room was clear except for Malfoy and Riddle in a less than a minute.

* * *

Forcing herself to stay calm, Hermione put on a neutral expression to shut out the murderous thoughts that threatened to fill her mind. She did not want to feel the pain of the war either and break down yet again.

The result? Her eyes were misty and her lips were pursed as she waited for Riddle to react. It wasn't long before she felt the counter charm to the disillusionment spell wash over her. Hermione saw from the corner of her eye that Ginny didn't bother concealing tears.

A split second of surprise, shame, guilt, and remorse replaced the evil look in Voldemort's eyes, but it was gone so quickly that Ginny thought she imagined it. She saw Malfoy's concealing his expression a bit later, but similar emotions were seen.

For all of two seconds, neither group spoke. Having planned to let Riddle talk, Hermione found herself not surprised when it was Ginny who choked out the first words in a broken voice. With her not being as good as repressing memories, Hermione doubted that Ginny was acting at the moment.

"W-why.. w-ould y-you... _w-why?_" Ginny concluded in a tone desperate for answers, crying more as she spoke. Hermione felt her own barrier breaking as she watched and waited for Riddle to reply-- this was just about the test that determined whether or not they failed their mission.

* * *

A/N: So.. how do you like it? Bit of a cliffy but I had this in mind for a while since I first wrote chapter 3 or so lol. Reviews please XD, again, suggestions, comments, criticism, ideas, any feedback at all is welcome. Hope you enjoyed it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Note:** Haha, hmm as promised, this was just pranks and stuff, I thought it would be amusing

**Summary: **Time Travel. Hermione and Ginny travel to Tom Riddle's Era and then to the Marauder's Era. They were determined, but when they found themselves with MWPP, they ran into some very unexpected people. Also from their time. However, they were on the opposite sides. What happens when two young girls and two young death eaters from the future are in a same era, both sharing the same secret? Why, chaos ensues of course. Pairings: DM/HG BZ/GW

Well, I finally updated and am looking forward to REVIEWS.. (P.S. thats a hint that you should REVIEW lol)

So Chaos Ensues

Last Time:_ "W-why.. w-ould y-you... __w-why?" Ginny concluded in a tone desperate for answers, crying more as she spoke. Hermione felt her own barrier breaking as she watched and waited for Riddle to reply-- this was just about the test that determined whether or not they failed their mission._

Riddle was silent, searching their faces for something that was beyond them. When they didn't receive an answer, Hermione fixed on her iciest glare and walked slowly forward. The two Slytherins eyed her warily before she stopped in front of them.

Turning her cold gaze to Riddle, she stared him down, before out of nowhere, a resounding _slap_ was heard. Hermione was impatient for answers, and his reaction to her move would provide her with the information she needed.

Instead of the anger that she expected to flame up in his eyes, she saw .. acceptance for her move. This was the reassurance she needed, and she glared at him before hissing, "_I hope you rot in hell."_

Ginny realized what Hermione was doing, but she couldn't bring herself to do anything else, so she chose to storm from the room. The moment she stepped out, she noticed that she could not find the door and panicked when she thought of Hermione being by herself and two dark arts practictioners.

Rushing to the common room, Ginny made to find the Marauder's Map to locate Dumbledore first. Hermione would be okay, but they had to hurry if this was to really succeed.

* * *

"_I hope you rot in hell."_ The words lingered between the three of them after Ginny stormed from the room. Hermione didn't know where she went, but she would trust the younger girl with her life and had full faith in whatever it was Ginny was doing.

"You have no right to question what I do," Riddle answered in a neutral tone void of emotion. His words enraged Hermione. Who did he think he was?! After the emotions in his eyes, she thought he would've apologized or tried to justify himself.. or _something._

Inhaling and exhaling various times, Hermione allowed herself to speak when she was calm, but the tone was still malicious and angry, "I am disappointed..so disappointed _Tom. Abraxas._ after all your _bloody_ probing, I brought myself to _trust _you! We OPENED UP TO YOU!"

She was breathing heavily by the end and both Riddle and Malfoy looked taken aback. Growling in frustration, she kicked the wall and stormed out. Hermione knew that she was disappointed, despite the fact that the mission technically succeeded.

People would still die and he would still be the one that caused their deaths. It seemed selfish and unjustified to make _their _era better and not the ones of the Marauders and such. Sinking down on the stretch of wall, she dully noted the door had disappeared and closed her eyes.

She was startled however when a voice said, "And what are you doing out of bed?

Looking up, she saw a much younger version of Dumbledore, and did her best to conceal her shock. She had expected to run into him.. just not so _soon._Quickly she cast a nonverbal and wandless charm that would allow the occupants of the room behind her to hear everything that was going on.  
_

* * *

_"I..I got lost," she said in a small, and what she hoped to be, sheepish, voice. His eyes showed suspicion but he hid it well behind a tight smile and questioned her.

"Ah.. you must be new then.. Miss..." he trailed off obviously waiting for her answer.

"Gagner." she answered without any detail. His eyes searched her expression before he clasped his hands together and said, "Well, Miss Gagner, I have good reason to believe that there was something going on here tonight. Have you seen anything?"

Cautiously choosing her words, she answered, "Well, considering I _am_ new here.. what type of 'something' would you be referring to.. Professor?"

His eyes narrowed the slightest, but he asked again, "The type of 'something' that shouldn't have been happening."

"Well, _Professor_," Hermione answered with attitude, inwardly cringing at her rudeness, she respected the man, she really did. "Did you expect a new student to know what should and shouldn't be happening around here?"

Though his voice was calm, Hermione could tell that he had enough of her rudeness with his next words, "Very well then Miss Gagner. Might I ask what you were doing when you got lost, so you say?"

"I was obviously trying to find my way of course, how else would I have gotten lost?" She made herself snap, while apologizing in her head.

"Then what were you doing on the floor when I found you?" There was a authorative tone in his voice and in normal circumstances, Hermione would have succumbed but she forced herself to think of the war.

"I was giving up," she said simply, meeting his eyes defiantly, before challenging, "besides, though I am aware you can dock points and issue punishments, is it really a professor's _privilege_ to pry into a student's personal business... _Professor?_"

"Well, my apologies.. Miss Gagner. For that, I won't issue punishment, but I will take 15 points away. But I must ask again, did you see anything that looked...suspicious?" He questioned and Hermione knew that he was trying to catch a slip.

Rolling her eyes, knowing the rude gesture, she said in a voice that one would use with a child, "No.. I did not, didn't I say it clear enough the first time? Besides, what could possibly happen _here?_ It's a sodding corridor."

"I would watch your language Miss Gagner. Please make your way back to your dorms and good night." With that he fixed her with a gaze and walked away. Hermione slumped back down and sighed in relief.

* * *

Ginny got out the map in a rush and located Dumbledore, however, just as she was about to leave the common room, she stopped cold when Hermione appeared on the 7th door corridor, with Dumbledore heading her way.

Having no way of casting a good disillusionment charm on herself, she mumbled a temporary spell, and charmed her footsteps to be silent as she hurried to where Hermione was and ducked behind the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

She would have stepped out if necessary, but Hermione was handling it well enough, so she waited for the him to leave before heading over to Hermione. Sitting next to her, she sensed the older girl's relief and the two sat in comfortable silence for a bit.

Leaning against the wall that had the door of the Room of Requirements, it was a while before either one of them spoke.

"It'll work out, Mi," Ginny said quietly, not knowing Hermione had cast a spell that would let Riddle and Malfoy hear what they say.

At Hermione's silent nod, she sighed and said softly, "They're really going to... be ..like that...aren't they?"

Hermione became alert at this and was going to redo the charm she had done earlier when the door suddenly opened and Malfoy was looking down on them. Holding open the door, his silent gesture invited them into the room.

They looked at each other before entering hesitantly. The room now changed to look like a lounge and the colors were neutral. Picking a sofa, they at down across from Riddle and waited for Malfoy to join and for them to speak.

* * *

"Thank you." It was said extremely softly and quickly, that it was almost inaudible. But Ginny and Hermione heard it and knew it was Riddle.

Seeing as Ginny didn't say anything, Hermione said evenly, "We're even now. We have equal leverage over you."

Malfoy spoke for the first time at this, and his words gave the girls something to be grateful for. It helped how the slight accomplishment of their mission.

"We weren't going to tell anyways." For some reason, this caused Ginny to fume and Hermione braced herself for the attack that was to come.

"Hah! Weren't going to tell anyways..." she mocked icily at first, before going into a full out enraged rant, "Yet it's _absolutely _bloody. sodding. FINE to do the EXACT SAME THING AS THE MAN WHO HURT US MOST!"

Her voice raised incredibly and Ginny forced herself to calm down a bit before continuing in a flat, dry tone, "That just makes it SO much better, DOESN'T IT? Oh yeah, _we weren't going to tell anyways._ REAL nice coming from you, isn't it? AFTER ALL, YOU WOULD PROBABLY JUST TRY AND KILL US LIKE _HE _DID, WASN'T YOUR BLOODY GOAL?! TO RID THE WORLD OF SCUM LIKE US?!?!"

Ginny caught her breath, before realizing that she had stood up and there were tears streaking down her face. Having no idea why she was crying in the first place, she closed her eyes before going in for the final attack as she spat out, "Isn't. that. right? _Lord Voldemort."_

The room was silent after Ginny's .. loud rant. Hermione had sunk into the sofa and closed her eyes. When she heard the redhead's breathes even out, she sat up and tried another approach.

Not knowing why she was even trying, Hermione looked them both in the eye as best she could..there was hope that none of it would happen. None of it _needed_ to happen.. maybe _no one _needed to suffer.

With these thoughts in mind, she choked out, "I-it d-doesn't have to.. b-be this way... Tom? A-abraxas? I-I still have the s-same faith in y-you.. there's other ways.. d-don't do this.. _please_ don't do this."

Her voice cracked at the end and her tears leaked, her tone was desperate and both guys had looked away, refusing to meet her eye. Knowing the answer, Hermione felt the hope she held just moments ago crush and she couldn't help it and sobbed into her hands.

This would be perhaps the third time she broke down in front of them, but she didn't care. She felt Ginny's hands rub her back and glancing form her watery eyes, she saw the redhead looking unseeingly at nothing, her eyes dry and unable to cry.

Hating herself for being so weak, she saw tissue and quickly wiped her eyes. Neither of the Slytherins would meet their eyes and for a while, it was just silence.

* * *

"I would never try to kill you like _he _did," the sound of Riddle's voice started both of them as they lifted their heads. However, he still refused to look at them. But he kept on talking in that soft, neutral tone of his-- however, it seemed like a bit of sincerity managed to leak into his voice.

"I promise you two, you have my word, neither I nor any of my Death Eaters will ever cause you harm or hurt you in any way," At this, Hermione teared up yet again.

"W-what about everyone else Tom?! All those innocent people that will d-_die_?! A-Answer me!" Hermione cried out, her voice once again cracking. She was met with silence and her own small sobs though.

Ginny stepped in and said in a dead tone, "What about emotional pain? Don't you realize this would kill us emotionally and mentally? It's hurting us already."

Malfoy looked up at this and responded, "You can't change our minds.. we won't hurt you, that we can promise."

"Did you not listen to what I just s-said?!" Ginny screeched a bit, her own eyes watering, voice breaking at the end. They ignored her and that caused her to finally break down along with Hermione.

They said nothing and headed over silently, awkwardly trying to comfort them while trying to avoid looking at them at the same time.

Hermione refused to think of anything, but it hurt her when she realized this would be one of the last times she would see them before they became Voldemort and a Death Eater. Their mission was accomplished and they would at most stay for another day or two.

Ginny was consumed with bittersweet, knowing that it was the most they could do, yet hating the fact that it would still end in a lot of tragedies. She sobbed over the fact that they would still be consumed with evil and she did not want to watch them turn out like that, though she knew she would have too.

When they finally cried out of tears, the four sat there, each staring off at their own spot on one of the walls, none of them talking or looking at each other. Two of which had no idea that by the end of the next day, they would not see the girls they had grown to respect for another 20 something years.

* * *

A/N: So.. how do you like it? Should I add another bit to this era or can I go on? Anyways, that was part I finished pretty much. So feedback please ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Note:** Haha, hmm one of the more important chapters.. the transition one haha

**Summary: **Time Travel. Hermione and Ginny travel to Tom Riddle's Era and then to the Marauder's Era. They were determined, but when they found themselves with MWPP, they ran into some very unexpected people. Also from their time. However, they were on the opposite sides. What happens when two young girls and two young death eaters from the future are in a same era, both sharing the same secret? Why, chaos ensues of course. Pairings: DM/HG BZ/GW

Well, I finally updated and am looking forward to REVIEWS.. (P.S. thats a hint that you should REVIEW lol)

So Chaos Ensues

Last Time:_ When they finally cried out of tears, the four sat there, each staring off at their own spot on one of the walls, none of them talking or looking at each other. Two of which had no idea that by the end of the next day, they would not see the girls they had grown to respect for another 20 something years._

The sunlight of the following morning seemed too bright, as if it was mocking the girls. Ginny shut her eyes at the slightly painful, blinding rays before giving up and grudgingly getting up. She was quite aware of the fact that this would be their last day.. they were scheduled to leave midnight.

There was only a slight difficulty in their plan-- the fact that they had transfiguration with Dumbledore first thing in the morning, with of course.. the Slytherins.

Ginny wasn't going to bother making an attempt in classes, maybe they could stage something first class, run out, be unseen by the rest of the school, have a talk with Dippet, and leave. They could act 'out of it' without much effort and only need to be half acting, and only two people would 'understand' the reason.

If they staged something, the school would hear about it and they could leave due to being supposedly overwhelmed by everything at Hogwarts. It would be announced the next day and it wouldn't cause too much of an uproar.

Ginny snapped out of her thoughts as the bathroom door clicked open and a freshly showered Hermione walked out. Walking past the brunette, she went into the bathroom to get ready herself.

* * *

The two skipped breakfast and arrived first in the transfiguration classroom, choosing to sit in a back corner, as Dumbledore nor the students had yet to arrived. They had opted to leave a bit of puffiness in their eyes, but not entirely visible.

Ginny and Hermione had discussed earlier that they would not communicate with anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. Tuning everything out was not exactly difficult and they did not have much that they needed to talk to each other about.

Everything that needed to be said was either already discussed or could be said later. Hermione was a little more than half aware of everything that was happening in the room.

She was aware that after a Gryffindor she didn't know entered the room, the next to arrive were Riddle and Malfoy. She was aware that they refused to look at the two of them though they still shot them 'unnoticeable' glances every so often.

She was aware of a lot of things that happened, even the calculating gaze of Dumbledore when he saw them, but she was unfazed and chose not to react. After the rest of the students arrived, she was vaguely aware that the lesson plan was similar to that of their sixth year's.

Hermione noted that Dumbledore was now explaining the mechanics of nonverbal spells. He was focusing mostly on their corner and she sat up a bit, thinking it was time to stage their scene. She saw Ginny move from the corner of her eye and mentally smirked a bit as she watched the younger girl 'stifle' an obvious yawn.

Both girls knew that Dumbledore would use the opportunity to his advantage and waited for him to do something.

"Ah, I see there are some new faces in here," he said to the class, "looking quite bored, would you like to demonstrate then Miss..?"

Most, probably all, of the class was now looking at the two of them. Ginny made a show of sitting up and pursing her lips, before answering sharply, "Of course," and purposely avoiding his silent inquiry on her name.

* * *

Ginny saw his eyebrow raise slightly and could almost see him making a mental note. She glanced around a bit, pulled out her wand, and pointed it in a general direction. She cast a spell nonverbally and nothing happened, or at least that's what it seemed to the class.

Putting away her wand, she leaned back, wanting to roll her eyes and gloat a bit when she saw a trace of smirk on her future headmaster's face.

"I'm afraid it's not as easy as it seems, is it Miss..?" He once again pushed for her name, but she refused to give him the satisfaction.

Instead, she chose to reply a bit snappily for him doubting her, "Oh I do believe it _is_ that easy, _Professor._"

Ginny picked up her quill and twirled it in between her fingers a bit, all the while keeping a steady locked gaze with Dumbledore, before she said coolly, "Why don't you go and inspect the class's quills. I think you'll find that they've been quite.. changed."

His expression dropped a bit and he told the class to find their quills. They held up random objects instead, including but not limited to, hair ties, bracelets, earrings, chalk, twigs, and even a marble.

"Very impressive, and what might the name of such a bright witch be?" His eyes dared her to not answer and she felt irritated at the way he was treating her, future headmaster or not.

She opened her mouth to retort snidely when she heard Hermione speak up from beside her, "Pardon me, but I don't see how this is in any way relative to the lesson at hand..Professor."

_Go Mi_, Ginny thought, crossing her arms and looking smugly at him. She saw from the corner of her eye that both Riddle and Malfoy had similar expressions and put on a neutral face immediately.

"Well, Miss Gagner, as a professor, I do want to at least know the names of my studen--"

He was cut off by Ginny who had enough of his bollocks and remembered something. "If you _must_ know, my last name is Gagner."

His eyebrows rose slightly at the information and Hermione could almost see him taking a mental note of it.

"Where did you learn such advance magic then, Miss Gagner?" He asked with an accusing tone.

Ginny inhaled and smiled tightly, her eyes flashing a bit, "Is that your business?"

His tone changed and became flat as well, "Well, with the dark times we're in, _Hogwarts_ makes it our business."

Hermione fumed at this, "Excuse me? I don't think you have a _sodding_ right to pry into_ personal_ accounts of students."

Ginny didn't try to be nice, "Just _who_ do you think you are? Are you trying to say that we are in any way associated with the man that _murdered our family?!_ I now have many reasons to believe that Hogwarts is a bunch of BOLLOCKS! We came looking for some kind of PEACE and environment to RECUPERATE and what do we get? _THIS."_

She was standing up and had angry tears in her eyes by the time she was finished. Grabbing her bag, Ginny stormed out of the classroom. Dumbledore appeared unfazed to the rest of the class, and Hermione was going over her 'scene' when he turned to her.

Looking impassive, he spoke directly at her, "I really hate to take points from my own house, but 20 points from Gryffindor for that outburst--" He paused at the shouts of protest and raised a hand for them to quiet down.

"Perhaps, you would answer for your sister, Miss Gagner?" He asked her, ignoring the expressions on some of the students' faces. Augusta looked shocked at the old professor's behavior and many others did as well.

Hermione's eyes welled up a bit, but she spoke in a calm, even tone, a bit wary that Dumbledore knew Ginny was her supposed sister without being told.

"I would've respected you. Despite the facts I happen to know, I did not once question _your_ business or pried. _Professor, _a phoenix named _Ariana_ might be able to give you answers. I stand by my sister and there's no way I'm letting this turn into a three way fray that might get some passerby hurt or _killed." _

She saw his face blanch at her mention of Ariana and his eyes narrow further in suspicion at her last statement. Hermione felt horrible for pulling that card, but she needed a quick escape. She knew all about his past with Grindelwald, but it was a low blow.

Gathering her stuff, she fixed a steely gaze at two Slytherins and said in a dead tone, "I've lost the hope I carried when I came here, good day."

* * *

"I'm sorry that I cannot convince you to stay, but I wish you the best of luck in whatever you do."

Hermione and Ginny merely nodded, standing up to shake Dippet's hand when he was done. They had already made preparations in the Room of Requirements and now all that was left was leaving.

"Headmaster, as a last request, do you think you can make sure this gets to R-Tom and A-Abraxas?" Ginny asked, pulling out a letter and handing it to him. With that, the two made their way to the seventh floor corridor.

_Riddle, Malfoy,_

_I'm sure you both don't buy the story Dippet fed the school about our departure-- actually, we don't really care. If you're blaming yourselves, which is sincerely doubt, good-- because it _was_ mostly your fault. There was hope, and there still is--however little may be left-- please don't forget your promise. Perhaps, you'll actually take the words to heart._

_Why? Why couldn't you have had a heart? Please don't do it. Please. There's no point in my writing this, I'm sure. Don't forget. We have faith, and you would understand-- maybe years or decades later, but the least you could do is remember your promise, with whatever heart you may or may not have._

_Farewell, you won't be seeing us, and I hope you regret your choices, if not, I stand by my words and hope the both of you do rot in hell.  
_

_Jenny and Mia Gagner_

_

* * *

_Warily, Hermione eyed the potion, recalling the last time this had happened. She did not remember the pain, but she was not all that eager to go again. However, they had no choice and opened the portal.

The familiar feeling of the room closing in on them a bit came and the could practically feel the rays of magic bouncing off them. Downing the potion, as they had two weeks ago, they counted to three, and ran at the portal.

Thousands of knives felt as if they were embedded in her body and Hermione thought she was being torn apart bit by bit. She let out a scream and prayed for it to be all over. When she collapsed, she dully noted the tears sliding off her cheek onto the floor.

Ginny cried out and swore that her bones were being broken piece by piece, her limbs were being stretched to impossible factors, and she fell in a heap next to Hermione. The familiar feeling of the pain and sore leaving them came after a few minutes.

However, they felt more drained than the last time and Hermione couldn't help but wonder if it was because they had taken it too easy the last two weeks. She stood weakly before dropping into a chair that the room provided.

Ginny was in a similar state and did not want to have to go through that ever again, though she knew she would have to. Stretching out her muscles, she glanced at Hermione while casting a disillusionment spell.

* * *

The girls reached the familiar gargoyle, using a spell to get in before getting rid of the spell, pulling their cloaks over their head, and knocking twice.

After hearing the invitation to go inside, they stepped in without a sound and stood before Dumbledore, who was now headmaster, at his desk. His eyes were masked and he looked a bit wary at the two, waiting for them to talk.

Hermione was the first to pull the cloak down and show her face, before she was followed by Ginny. This was obviously not what he expected and his taken aback expression showed it. He looked stunned for another moment before collecting himself.

"Why don't you sit down, Miss Gagner and Gagner?" He asked in a professional tone.

Glancing at Ginny, Hermione sighed a bit and said softly, "It's Granger and... Weasley, Professor."

He didn't show his surprise this time and waited for her to continue. Hermione looked to Ginny for assistance, not knowing how to start and listened as Ginny spoke up.

"We're members of the Order."

* * *

A/N: So.. how do you like it? Hope you enjoyed I thought this chapter was a bit weird, and the classroom scene was too long and I had no idea what to write on the letter... but new era, haha. Please review with feedback. XD Thanks


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Note:** Okays.. I was debating on whether or not to introduce Blaise and Draco yet... but I'm improvising.. so we'll see how this turns out xD, i hope you enjoy

**Summary: **Time Travel. Hermione and Ginny travel to Tom Riddle's Era and then to the Marauder's Era. They were determined, but when they found themselves with MWPP, they ran into some very unexpected people. Also from their time. However, they were on the opposite sides. What happens when two young girls and two young death eaters from the future are in a same era, both sharing the same secret? Why, chaos ensues of course. Pairings: DM/HG BZ/GW

Well, I finally updated and am looking forward to REVIEWS.. (P.S. thats a hint that you should REVIEW lol)

So Chaos Ensues

Last Time:_ "We're members of the Order."_

The air was somewhat thick with the silence that followed Ginny's statement. The girls could feel the analytical gaze on them before Hermione sighed and half heartedly related the events that led up to the present.

It was not told as well as she wished, but Hermione finally sighed and said neutrally, "Perhaps you have a pensieve Professor."

* * *

They watched as a variety of emotions passed her future mentor's face as he finished looking at the memories. His expression was grave and sorry, but he was mostly weary, most likely a result of knowing what was going to happen in the future.

Clasping his hands together, he spoke in a kind tone, "Well Miss Granger.. Miss Weasley, lets get your story straight, shall we?"

It was much to the relief of both of them that he accepted the story and did not pry. Ginny felt her respect and admiration return after the irritation from the 40's subsided. The tension in the office had died down and it took on a lighter tone.

"Is there anyone here besides you that would recognize us from the 40's?" Ginny heard Hermione's voice ask, coming from the left of her. Now that the older girl brought it up, it was a very good question.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled for some odd reason before he answered, "It would be best for you to alter your features just a bit so you have the possibility of claiming to be Mia and Jenny's descendents."

Ginny had to give a small smile at the familiar glint in her future headmaster's eyes. She was extremely weary and was sure Hermione was exhausted as well, but in the presence of Professor Dumbledore, they both seemed to feel at ease and alert for him.

"..and Jennifer Gagner should fit, how do you two feel about that?" Snapping to attention, the redhead hid her confusement and listened closely so she might be able to catch on to what was being discussed. It didn't take much effort because soon, she was knowledgeable of their new identities.. Amelia and Jennifer Gagner.

* * *

Hermione rolled over and shook the hair out of her face. She and Ginny were staying in the Room of Requirements once again, needing to sleep there for the night before they were introduced to the rest of the school the following morning.

She was still getting used to her new appearance and was not familiar with the golden blonde-brown color her hair now was. She had a tint of deep brown as well which gave an overall appearance of dirty blonde. On the other hand, Hermione's eyes were now an extremely light brown, almost sea green, with flecks of gold.

Ginny hair color was also changed, it was now a deeper shade, much like a dark tone of wine. It was also wavier than normal and her eyes were similar to Hermione's only a bit darker. The features were changed very slightly, enough not to cause trouble, but not enough to be completely unrecognizable.

Speaking of Ginny, Hermione glanced at the bathroom that the room had provided and heard the shower still running. Concluding that Ginny would not finish too soon, she closed her eyes a bit and thought back to part of her conversation with Dumbledore.

_Hermione bit her lip and avoided his twinkling eyes. "Professor.." she started hesitantly before glancing up. At his encouraging glance, she took a breath and got herself to talk._

_"I..I wanted to..apologize for what I said back in.." Hermione trailed off and paused when she noticed the headmaster hold a palm up, gesturing for her to stop before speaking kindly._

_"Don't worry about it, Miss Granger.. or shall I say Gagner?" Winking, he once again lightened the tone of the conversation, before continuing, "What's in the past, we shall not dwell on, is that fine with you?"_

_She nodded, before looking up as she heard Ginny ask something. "Um.. I was wondering, Professor Dumbledore, sir.. how do we know how much of..the original timeline we changed..by visiting the 1940's?"_

_Leaning back in his chair, Dumbledore had a thoughtful expression before finally speaking. _

_"That," she sat up, and noticed the younger girl do the same, as he started, "is something I think you two will find out as you learn more about this.. _Marauder's _Era as you called it.."_

_Furrowing her eyebrows at her headmaster's words, Hermione decided to ask something else that might or might not help. _

_"I think.. I understand.. if you don't mind Professor, I have another question." She was feeling a bit embarrassed for asking yet another question, especially after seeing the knowing look on his face, but she managed to suck in her pride and ask._

_ "..Would you happen to know.. Ri-Voldemort," she quickly corrected before continuing, "if he has come to..a lot of power..yet?"_

_At this, Dumbledore's face took on a grave mask, "I'm afraid the answer to that... is in the number of deaths mentioned in the Prophet daily.." _

_With silence following, he cracked a sad smile before clasping his hands together and dismissing them, "Well, it's getting rather late.. Miss..Gagner and Gagner, go rest up and you will be introduced to the school at breakfast tomorrow."_

_

* * *

_Ginny exited the bathroom feeling ready for a deep sleep, noticing Hermione glance up as she came out. Smiling tiredly, she stifled a small yawn before bidding Hermione a good night and climbing into the comfortable bed the room had provided.

Sleep claimed her almost immediately and she did not fight against it.

* * *

_Steady breathes, in..out.. in.. out.. don't make yourself look suspicious Gin.. you can do this._ Finished scolding herself and chanting mentally, Ginny exhaled and gave a soft smile, looking at Hermione for some form of reassurance.

They were currently at the Gryffindor table, trying not to attract attention. The people around them were quietly eating breakfast, muttering softly-- all appeared to be quite sleepy still. So far, no one payed noticed them and Ginny thought it was for better.

Hermione glanced at the schedule again, although she had already committed it to memory. They once again had Potions first with the Slytherins, which should be interesting. She racked her brain, trying to think of who would be in their class in this era.

She was listing people in her head when a loud voice caused everyone to silence and look up.

"POTTER!" They heard a female voice yell out in irritation, "You. are. HEAD BOY! You're supposed to be setting an _example."_

By then the entire hall was looking and Hermione tilted her head to see a pretty redhead fuming at.. "_Harry?"_ she snapped her head to the left hearing Ginny mumble out the name that she herself was thinking.

"It's Harry's..mum," Hermione breathed out..softly, in awe almost. She saw from the corner of her eye that Ginny had nodded, before noting that the Great Hall had slowly resumed its original state of low chatter.

Hermione heard a distinct, "but Lily flower.." and shook her head slightly, thinking of all the stories she heard of the infamous James Potter and Lily Evans. She turned in her seat a bit to face Ginny, who was sipping quietly at a cup of Pumpkin Juice.

"Is there anything we can do today?" she mumbled quietly, glancing around just to check that no one was listening.

Hermione watched as Ginny put down her glass and sigh, replying quietly. "We have 5 months Mi.. I guess.. the most logical thing to do would be to just observe.. and then map out our our plan.. at least we have Dumbledore on our side this time."

"Speaking of Dumbledore.." Hermione paused, glancing at the head table, "it looks like we're about to be ..."

Straightening her robe, Ginny nodded letting the older girl know that she understood her meaning before watching as the headmaster stood and got the attention of the student body.

* * *

"..and I will keep this short. Would Amelia and Jennifer please stand?" Glancing at Hermione, they shared a look noting that everyone was glancing around curiously. Hesitantly, they stood up. It was a while before anyone noticed that they had, but when it was clear that the majority of everyone saw them, they sat down.

"As you can see, we have two new additions to Gryffindor House. Please give our new students a good impression of Hogwarts and welcome them warmly. That is all, you may resume your meals."

Immediately, the quiet atmosphere they had felt moments prior disappeared. Now there were many keen eyes and whispers..all watching them. It was a while before anyone talked to them, but they knew it was coming.

Finally, the first person to break the silent query was a girl sitting further down the table, almost across from them. She smiled warmly and reminded Hermione greatly of Neville.

"Hi..Amelia and Jennifer, right? Welcome to Hogwarts and Gryffindor..I'm Alice," she introduced, giving another smile. "What year are you two in? I'm in seventh, if we share some classes, maybe I can help you around until you get used to the castle."

Giving a laugh, Ginny smiled genuinely, Alice had a cheerful aura that made her feel at ease. "Thank Merlin we're both in seventh year then..Thanks Alice.. it would really help, this school is awfully big."

"We have Potions first," Hermione put in, entering the conversation, smiling softly at.. Neville's mum, before furrowing her brows when she saw Alice frown. The rest of the Hall finally stopped inspecting them and Hermione turned to look at the girl they just met.

"I'm afraid I have Charms first.." she trailed off, looking past them and scoffing before muttering, "Oh great, and here comes.."

"Darling Alice, you don't look happy to see us. Why I'm wounded," they heard a voice call out mischievously before another voice said in an amused tone, "Oh quit the theatrics Padfoot, it's too early in the morning."

"You're just sour that your _Lily Flower _rejected you yet again, Prongs," the voice that they identified as Sirius's answered laughingly, "You're losing your touch with the ladies. Watch me and learn."

* * *

Ginny glanced up and saw four popular looking guys walking to their side of the table. She identified James Potter immediately, and could recognize the resemblance between future Lupin and this seventh year Remus.

Sirius on the other hand looked completely different, but she could guess which one he was. Pettigrew, her blood boiled but he was definitely the awkward looking one, laughing shrilly at whatever joke James had said.

Finishing her analysis, she saw Hermione give a calculating gaze before masking her face and hiding it with a curious expression.

"Why hello _mademioselle_s," Ginny raised an eyebrow as Sirius gave a mock bow, before taking her hand and planting a kiss on it, doing the same to Hermione. "Let me the first to welcome you beautiful ladies to Hogwarts..I'm Sirius, Sirius Black."

Laughing mentally, Ginny found the thought that Harry's godfather was a charmer very amusing. Fighting back a smile as to not give a wrong impression, she changed her mind and decided to have fun at the last moment.

She put on a sly expression, pretending to look dreamily, hearing Alice's groan of "Not her too.." in the background before placing a hand over her chest, sighing dramatically before putting out a hand shyly for him to shake, speaking dazedly. "I'm Jennifer.. but call me Jenny.."

She heard Hermione choke from containing laughter, but managed to keep a straight face and not roll her eyes at the smug look he sent to James. When he was about to shake her hand, she snapped out of the 'daze' and stretched, running a hand through her hair.

"Nice to meet you," she said bluntly, not even looking at him before saying smugly, "I'm afraid Alice here had the honor of welcoming us first, guess its too bad for you."

The shocked expression on his face was too much and Ginny finally bursted out laughing with Hermione. Alice joined in as well and it was obvious that Remus was trying not to. James didn't bother holding it and came over, thumping Sirius on the back.

"I think you just got turned down, mate," He said in between laughs. Sirius pretended to glower and turned to Hermione instead, who raised her eyebrows.

"I couldn't help but overhear that you need an escort, might I have the honor of helping you find your class.. Amelia?" he said smoothly, giving her an award winning smile. Hermione almost rolled her eyes, but laughed humorously.

Crossing her arms, she said mockingly, "Are suggesting that I _need_ an escort..Mr. Black?" Continuing, she said dryly, "I'm sure we're perfectly capable of finding our class, after all, crowds aren't hard to follow, are they?"

Sirius looked like his pride had been hurt before turning away dejectedly. The introductions were finished and before long, Hermione and Ginny were heading to the dungeons. Walking to their first class, they couldn't help but come to the conclusion that they liked this era.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if that was a boring chapter.. I know it was kind of .. light and peaceful.. and it seemed overly happy compared to the rest of the story.. but bear with me. Please review and tell me what you think or any suggestions. I hope you enjoyed it anyways.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Note:** Okays.. I know it's been a while.. but I didn't know if I should have Blaise and Draco recognize them or not hehe. But this chapter had a lighter tone.. just cause I thought it should be before it turns serious again, but I hope you guys like it.

**Summary: **Time Travel. Hermione and Ginny travel to Tom Riddle's Era and then to the Marauder's Era. They were determined, but when they found themselves with MWPP, they ran into some very unexpected people. Also from their time. However, they were on the opposite sides. What happens when two young girls and two young death eaters from the future are in a same era, both sharing the same secret? Why, chaos ensues of course. Pairings: DM/HG BZ/GW

Well, I finally updated and am looking forward to REVIEWS.. (P.S. thats a hint that you should REVIEW lol)

So Chaos Ensues

Last Time:_ Sirius looked like his pride had been hurt before turning away dejectedly. The introductions were finished and before long, Hermione and Ginny were heading to the dungeons. Walking to their first class, they couldn't help but come to the conclusion that they liked this era._

Entering the potions classroom a little before Lupin and Sirius, Ginny glanced around the room briefly, taking in all details. It was obvious that the class was divided into the expected sides of Gryffindor and Slytherin.

The layout had not changed much, there were still groups of four and pairs of two. Spotting a lone but empty group in the center, Ginny pointed it out quietly to Hermione and the two started to head over.

It was clear that the cauldrons there served as a border between the two houses, but they acted oblivious and put their stuff down anyways. From the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Lily start to come over and already opening her mouth to say something when Professor Slughorn walked into the room.

Resisting the slight tug at her lip, Hermione bit back a small smirk of amusement and put on a neutral expression as she felt the presence of two other people join them.

She waited for the sneer and criticism for taking 'their' cauldron, but was surprised to see no sign to initiate an insult of any kind. Glancing at Ginny, she furrowed her brows slightly and sent the rehead a questioning look.

Seeing Ginny return her look with an equally baffled expression, Hermione shifted slightly in her seat to inspect the two Slytherins from an angle where she wouldn't be outright staring at them.

Platinum blonde hair, stormy critical eyes, of all the Slytherins, it had to be a spawn of Abraxas, most likely it was Lucius. But that gave her more confusion as to why he had yet to say a thing. Hermione was even more surprised when she noted that he too was observing her.

She didn't know when it clicked exactly, but from a half hearted glance around the classroom, Hermione was able to spot the Lucius she had in mind.. the one sitting with the rest of the Slytherins, sneering at the Gryffindors.

* * *

_Impossible..there's no way_ Hermione thought, the possibility was too farfetched, but then again, she and Gin were here.. and _that_ was bloody farfetched as well. A thousand thoughts ran through her head before she turned to analyze his partner.

Doing so gave her no comfort as she saw a striking resemblence to a certain ..Death Eater from back home.. Inhaling and exhaling inaudibly, she calmed herself down as she saw no sign of recognition in their eyes..only slight curiosity.

Sitting up, she decided to pay attention to what Slughorn was saying and dully noted that they would be making the Draught of Living Death. Hermione sighed mentally at the familiar lesson, slouching and sitting back.

Ginny looked over at Hermione when she heard her sigh and saw that she was thinking about something. She had a faint suspicion of what it could be, but decided not to probe into the matter until after class.

Her attention snapped back to Slughorn when she heard him clap his hands exclaiming, "Now then! Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, don't forget your copies of Advanced Potion Making."

When no one but Lily Evans made any motion to get started, he said a bit exasperated, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go on, get started."

She raised her hand a bit lazily and waited to be noticed. Ginny saw that Hermione was rolling her eyes at the potions master and had taken to resting her head on her hand.

"Oh forget it Gin," she heard the older girl say in annoyance and shot her an amused look. Withdrawing her arm that was starting to ache, she stretched and raised her eyebrows in a questioning manner.

Ginny felt the scrutiny from the pair opposite of them and ignored it, albeit it made her a bit wary. She saw that Hermione already had her potions kit out so opted not to get out her own. Instead, Ginny helped Hermione pull out the necessary ingredients.

Taking a small handful of shriveled up sopophorous beans, she grabbed Hermione's silver knife and crushed it with the flat side of the dagger. She saw a sad smile on the older girl's face as she put her potion kit away and gave her a reassuring look.

Scooping it lazily into the cauldron, she sat back and watched as Hermione stirred a bit quickly, adding a clockwise stir after every seven counterclockwise turns. Probably due to her furious stirring, their potion turned almost clear in a short amount of time.

"And...time's up!" they heard Slughorn call out loudly. "Stop stirring, please!"

Ginny had to chuckle softly as she watched Hermione add in one last clockwise stir before sitting back as Slughorn began to move slowly among the tables. She noted that Lily had done well, but did not pay too much attention to the rest.

* * *

He moved around the back to the Slytherin side and praised Snape loudly before moving on. Hearing her old professor's name caused Hermione to turn and look in curiosity. She was surprised to see how.. withdrawn he was and shared a look with Ginny.

When he finally got around to their table, she looked at _their_ potions for the first time, and saw that they had actually done well. Slughorn gave them each an approving nod before turning to the two of them.

"Wha ho!" he cried, "What have we got here? Why, I can see the bottom of the cauldron! Excellent, excellent! And who might you two be?"

His loud exclamation seem to have caught the attention of the class as they were all looking on in curiosity.

"Jennifer and Amelia...sir," Hermione heard Ginny reply and bit back a laugh when she noted the look of annoyance on his face. "Ah, might you two have a background in potions, Miss...?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione answered this time, "Gagner." The effect was immediate as they watched his face transform into an incredulous look of delight. She heard Ginny choke on trying to contain her laughter and waited for him to say something.

"Gagner? As in Mia and Jenny Gagner?" He asked, the excitement clear in his voice. Hermione opened her mouth to throw in a smart retort, but Ginny beat her to it.

"No. As in Jennifer and Amelia Gagner, _sir." _she mocked lightly. Not bothering to hide her amusement, she heard Ginny let out a soft laugh before saying, "I do believe class is now over, Professor."

With that statement, Hermione followed the redhead and picked up her things along and walked out, giving a wave over her shoulder.

* * *

As soon as they were out of the dungeons, Ginny burst out laughing, the first time in a long time, provoking Hermione to do the same. Sighing in content when she finally gathered herself, she regained composure and saw Hermione take on a serious expression once again.

"Gin," she turned to look at her, noting the wary tone in her voice as she spoke a bit louder than a whisper, glancing around to make sure no one heard. "Did you note anything...familiar about the two Slytherins that were sitting with us?"

She gave Hermione a look to show that she had noticed the same thing. Two known death eaters from their own era.. this was definitely something they had to be cautious of.

They would have to talk to Dumbledore about it later. If they had already associated themselves with Voldemort in this time.. it could be disastrous. And even more dangerous to them if they were recognized.

Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. They rose quickest in ranks and were considered two of the more dangerous wizards to watch out for. And they were here. in the 1970's...

"Jenny bear!" A voice called out from behind them that caused the redhead to grimace and Hermione to chuckle. Ginny walked faster as Hermione shot a glance over her shoulders at the figure of Sirius Black sauntering over to them.

"What do you want Black?" Ginny said in annoyance when he managed to caught up. He gave her a boyish grin and swung an arm around her, more than once as she kept shrugging it off.

"Why Jen Jen, just wanted to tell you how bloody brilliant it was to dismiss old Sluggy and walk out." He said throwing his arm around her yet again, when she tossed it off, now frustrated.

She finally gave in and grumbled to herself, shooting Hermione a glare as she laughed. Ginny prayed to Merlin in her head and became alert when Sirius turned to her with a mischievous grin and a glint in his eyes.

She shuddered at what he said next as her eyes widened, "I've decided it made you bloody attractive and the _perfect_ girl for a marauder like myself."

"WHAT?!" She just about shrieked, sputtering a bit as he walked off laughing. _Dear Merlin, Harry's godfather wants _me. _Bloody hell, what have I gotten myself into. I just made things so much more complicated. How are we supposed to get to Voldemort now?  
_

_

* * *

_Hermione could guess what happened with Ginny's loud shriek and with the various emotions running through the younger girl's eyes, she already knew that Ginny was blaming herself.

"Gin, if you're thinking any negativity towards yourself.." she called out to her, ready to catch up and give her a lecture.

However, Hermione trailed off as two figures walked passed them and her gaze locked into a pair of stormy eyes for the briefest moment. But that moment was all it took for him to shoot her a look..a look that chilled her, a look that made her worry whether or not they really hadn't been recognized.

* * *

A/N: Well, how do you like it? I know it might not be the best chapter and I know that I've taken way too long to update and most of you might have given up on this story already, but for those who read it, please review. I hope you enjoyed, but give me any suggestions, criticisms, or just comments and feedback that you might have. THANKS!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Note:** Okay... so I know my readers probably hate me by now.. for the hiatus, BUT I'm back now and hopefully, you still want to follow this story.

**Summary: **Time Travel. Hermione and Ginny travel to Tom Riddle's Era and then to the Marauder's Era. They were determined, but when they found themselves with MWPP, they ran into some very unexpected people. Also from their time. However, they were on the opposite sides. What happens when two young girls and two young death eaters from the future are in a same era, both sharing the same secret? Why, chaos ensues of course. Pairings: DM/HG BZ/GW

READ AND REVIEW...OR I'LL GO BACK ON HIATUS!!! (YES, IT'S A THREAT XP)

So Chaos Ensues

Last Time: _However, Hermione trailed off as two figures walked passed them and her gaze locked into a pair of stormy eyes for the briefest moment. But that moment was all it took for him to shoot her a look..a look that chilled her, a look that made her worry whether or not they really hadn't been recognized. _

Hermione frowned to herself slightly as she recalled her brief interaction with Malfoy. Had it been any other wizard, she would have been wary. Had it been any other Slytherin, she would have been highly alert and suspicious.

But Hermione was only too aware of what Draco Malfoy was capable of. And because it was him, she was being just a bit short of paranoid.

Even if he did not recognize her, he and Zabini posed a large threat. They were extremely... knowledgeable and well practiced in the Dark Arts. More so, they were a large information source...a source highly supportive of Voldemort.

"Mi.." Ginny's soft voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she noticed that they had reached their next class, Charms with Ravenclaw.

"We'll talk to Dumbledore after class," the younger girl said quietly, probably knowing what Hermione had been thinking about.

Nodding, she gave Ginny a weak smile before looking up as the teacher started class. It was a easy lesson, as expected, and with the Marauders in the class, the period went by rather fast.

* * *

Ginny knew Hermione was more than a bit worried. Neither of them had expected to run into notorious Death Eaters..from _their_ time. It was an obstacle that was unplanned for.

And with all the possibilities they thought would hinder them, it was simply not something they had thought of. Why were they here in the first place? Was it possible that Voldemort had sent them?

She sighed mentally, glancing around. They were currently in the Great Hall for lunch, and most of the Gryffindor seventh years had no afternoon classes for the day.

Ginny was grateful for the easy schedule, but a little wary with all the questions that would be asked. It was expected, but it didn't hurt to take precautions.

"So you guys are sisters?" Ginny smiled softly as she zoned back into the interrogation. So far, Hermione had answered the majority of the questions.

"We're actually cousins," she replied as the older girl sent her a grateful look. "But we're practically sisters, only a year apart."

"Do you have anymore sisters?" This was from Sirius, of course and Ginny sent him a glare. He grinned sheepishly and Lily rolled her eyes.

"How are you in the same year then?" The head girl asked curiously.

Hermione answered smoothly when Ginny had a momentary blank. "We had the same private tutor, so I guess we're just at the same level."

And after that, the questions continued until lunch was over. Most of their house had left, including the Marauders, probably for a prank or to sneak off to Hogsmeade.

* * *

A thought suddenly occurred to Hermione as Lily toured her and Ginny around the castle.

"Hey Lily," she said, looking at her as she finished pointing out the library. "I was a little curious, the Slytherins..near our cauldron in Potions..they seemed a bit different."

Hermione saw Lily furrow her brows slightly and quickly added, "It's just..I read Hogwarts, a History and I thought our houses hated each other...and I'm pretty they do, looking at the animosity I saw..."

"That's true.." She heard Ginny add in a thoughtful tone, playing the part perfectly. "I _was_ wondering why the room was so divided."

"Oh, well.." Lily trailed off for a second before explaining, "I'm not too sure why, but it's probably because they're practically new students too. They have no reason to suddenly adapt to the rivalry."

"New students?" Hermione pressed, stopping in the hall to look at her fully. It also gave her a chance to glance around in case anyone was listening.

"Well, they started in the beginning of the year with the rest of the students, but they attended Durmstrang before, I think.. I can't remember too clearly. They prance around like the other Slytherins, but when I think about it, I don't think I've seen them as..barbaric."

_Barbaric.. hah, that's one way to put it, _Hermione thought dryly. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Lily suddenly exclaimed, "Oh Merlin! Sorry Amelia, Jennifer, but I need to go!"

They bid her a quick goodbye and decided that it would be a good time to go and have that talk with Dumbledore.

* * *

"Come in," the headmaster greeted with the familiar twinkle as they entered his office.

"Lemon drop?" He offered as they sat down. Ginny declined politely and saw Hermione do the same.

"Professor," she started, "..the Durmstrang transfers...surely, you know who they are."

"Ah, straight to the point, I see..." Dumbledore mused, not fazed. "Yes, I am well aware of who they are, Miss Weasley, especially after reviewing your memories."

"Then certainly, you must be keeping an eye on them, Professor." Hermione interjected. "They could report to Voldemort at any time!"

But their current and future headmaster simply popped another lemon drop into his mouth, not looking grave even with the mention of the reigning dark lord.

"They've been here for months longer than you," he said lightly, "Don't you think they would have done something by now?"

"But Professor," Ginny began, only to be cut off with his hand.

"Why don't you try spending some time with them? They are your true classmates, are they not?" Dumbledore said in conclusion, dismissing them with a strong twinkle in his eyes.

As they descended the gargoyle, Hermione looked a bit stressed as Ginny muttered, "He's off his rocker..."

"Don't you see Gin?" Hermione's voice came from her side. She sounded rather stressed and a bit peeved.

Ginny's brows furrowed with confusion as she gave Hermione a questioning look. She didn't answer for a moment.

"It's Dumbledore," she sighed at last, "and he believes rather strongly in unity."

_House unity...especially in times of the war...S_urely he can't be trying to get them to unite with their enemies? For the Houses to get along was one matter, but he forgot that they were on opposite sides.

* * *

Speaking of House rivalry, it seemed like a group of Slytherins had sought them out already. Hermione was surprised at how quickly they came to..welcome the new students. Perhaps it was due to the fact that the main Gryffindors had hung out with them.

"Well if it isn't the new Gryffindors.. lost already?" She was pretty sure it was Avery who sneered these words at them.

"Now, now Avery," a more feminine voice confirmed Hermione's suspicions. And if she was right, this would be Narcissa Black. "That's not the way to welcome new students."

"Please ignore these blundering fools," a familiar drawl stated smoothly. Of course, none other than Lucius Malfoy.

Who else did she expect? Hermione wanted to smirk when Narcissa looked hurt at his reference to her as a fool. Personally, she agreed completely although it disgusted her at his degrading treatment toward women.

Nonetheless, a quick survey told her that the remaining two members of their group were Snape and a relative of Parkinson. There were so many options to handle this, but Hermione was shocked at how Ginny acted.

She giggled, sending her a small wink and Hermione almost couldn't watch. "Who might you be then?" Ginny said in a playful voice, no trace of contempt at all.

_She's certainly gotten a lot better at this...especially since she hates this man almost as much as Riddle.._Hermione didn't interrupt though, and plastered a small smile on her face as she turned to greet the others.

"Surely..you can't have judged and decided to hate us already?" She asked coyly, raising an eyebrow and giving them a slight smirk.

The girl resembling Parkinson eyed her for a moment before returning her smirk with one of her own. Hermione almost grinned in victory when the witch acknowledged her. _This.. acquaintance will definitely come in handy._

"Parkinson. Patricia Parkinson." _Harry and Ron would throw a fit if they saw her associating with known Death Eaters._

"Amelia." _But it's all for the cause...what better way to get to Riddle then from inside?_

_

* * *

_

Ginny wanted to gag as Lucius Malfoy took the bait and flirted with her. The look on Narcissa's face was almost worth it. Patricia Parkinson had invited Hermione along, and Malfoy had followed suit.

Somehow, Hermione managed to start a light conversation with Parkinson in another corner of the Slytherin common room, while she was stuck with a pathetic excuse of a wizard, nearly twice her age, who probably only wanted to shag her!

The thought itself was disgusting, but she had to admit, Hermione had outdone herself. Only a few days in and they were already granted access to the depths of the snakes?

It was quite impressive. And the other Slytherins had taken a notice as well. There were no questions asked, it wasn't hard to imagine since their current.. companions were probably influential.

Sure, there were the scrutinizing glares, but it didn't bother her. Ginny let out another airy laugh, cringing inwardly. She was seated on the hand rest of an armchair.

"So.._Lucius,_" She smiled, almost choking on his name. "I heard..you guys don't really like lions like us.."

She intentionally looked up with a challenging gleam in her eyes, daring him to contradict her statement. He didn't. Instead, he smirked haughtily, his hand shooting out suddenly towards her face.

Panicking for a second, she grabbed his wrist reflexively before noticing that his fingertips lightly held a loose tendril of hair. Ginny gave a sheepish look, but was mentally slapping herself.

_Oh just blow it, why don't you Gin?_ The Malfoy in question cocked an eyebrow and looked pointedly at where her hands still gripped his wrist.

"I must say," he drawled out, now playing with that tendril of hair. She wanted to wince back and slap his hand away. "You have quite a grip...for a girl."

* * *

Her eyes narrowed into a glare immediately and she was already jerking away a bit before she could force herself to smile and endure it.

Ginny tried to hide her reaction with a pouty face, but it was no doubt that he had already noticed. His taunting face changed into a neutral mask and his hand dropped deadly.

"You can stop acting now," Malfoy stated almost emotionlessly, the smugness killed it. "You aren't the fawning type."

Panic filled her mind slightly but she managed to smirk halfheartedly. _Merlin be damned if you think you've already won Malfoy._

"Oh good!" She exclaimed nonchalantly, silently applauding herself as his face clouded over with confusion for a second.

Ginny asked lightly with a haughty smile, "Does that mean I can stop pretending I enjoy your company?"

He looked amused and that filled her with relief. She had to give him some credit, she had not expected him to be so observant...but then again, his spawn did turn out to be some dark mastermind.

"You wound me dearly," Malfoy drawled sarcastically. She scoffed, glancing over to where Hermione was laughing lightly.

"Good," she retorted as she hopped off the hand rest. _Stop acting he said? _Ginny had to bite back a malicious grin as she suddenly grabbed his hands. He looked surprised and taken aback, but did not object.

Then without warning, Ginny jerked him out of the armchair with all her strength, sending him sprawling to the floor and promptly took his seat. A single look at the murderous expression on his face told her that he was quite upset.

* * *

The room had gone quiet, and there were many pairs of eyes on the two of them. Hermione saw that Ginny was pretending not to notice as she sent Malfoy an innocent, smug look.

"You said stop acting.." Ginny mocked teasingly, "I'm just doing what I wanted to do all along."

Hermione was the first to laugh at her statement. And soon after, many stifled chuckles followed. Even Narcissa had a small smile on her face. But judging by Lucius Malfoy's expression, she almost feared for Ginny's well being.

She would have never thought of this...but Ginny could be rather brash. It was rather clever of her and Hermione could tell she enjoyed sending Malfoy to the floor.

"Come on Gin, give M-Lucius his seat back.." she said laughingly, pulling the younger girl to her feet, before adding calculatingly, "..after all, I think we've just overstayed our invite."

She watched as Patricia made her way over to them and briefly noticed that Zabini and the younger Malfoy were watching from the staircase, almost unseen. It put her on edge, but for the moment, she wasn't concerned.

"No, no," Patricia said warmly, to her surprise. "You're welcome back here anytime, Amelia.. you too Jennifer." Hermione smiled and saw Ginny do the same before they made their way out of the common room.

"Bye Lucy!" Ginny sang, and Hermione rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. Thanks to Ginny's scheme, they're weren't just welcomed...she was pretty sure they just became the first Gryffindors to be accepted by the house of snakes.

* * *

**A/N:** REVIEW I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully, it was good enough to make up for the unnotified hiatus. Anyways, just tell me what you think and whether I should keep going...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW x]


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Note:** Okay... so I noticed a lot of people had gotten into this story a lot more, but I do want to finish Don't Tell Me What I Am .. FIRST. So..check that out, as it will probably be updated more often. But, I'm glad you guys have taken such a liking to this series ^_^

**Summary: **Time Travel. Hermione and Ginny travel to Tom Riddle's Era and then to the Marauder's Era. They were determined, but when they found themselves with MWPP, they ran into some very unexpected people. Also from their time. However, they were on the opposite sides. What happens when two young girls and two young death eaters from the future are in a same era, both sharing the same secret? Why, chaos ensues of course. Pairings: DM/HG BZ/GW

READ AND REVIEW.....PLEASE? lol

So Chaos Ensues

Last Time: _Thanks to Ginny's scheme, they're weren't just welcomed...she was pretty sure they just became the first Gryffindors to be accepted by the house of snakes._

"All done?" Ginny asked quietly as Hermione finished the last of the wards. They were currently in Ginny's fourposter bed, but had secured the curtains so they could talk. They had spent all afternoon entertaining various students, and didn't have any time to themselves.

Now night had fallen, and they were grateful for the discussion period. Their other roommate was off somewhere, and Alice had gone to bed already.

"Gin, how are we supposed to get to Voldemort?" Hermione suddenly asked bluntly, voicing the question that had been on her mind for a while now.

"What do you mean?" Ginny questioned, it was unlike Hermione to sound so bummed out...over a mission. Hadn't she been confident just days ago?

"We're supposed to weaken him..how in Merlin's name are we supposed to do that?" Hermione sighed, laying back against one of the numerous pillows.

"I..I suppose..we should probably come up with a plan.." Ginny finally answered, seeing the problem, before remembering something.

"Harry and Ron!" Ginny suddenly said, her eyes lighting up. "Do you think..if we found some of the horcruxes here...it'd be easier in our time?"

Hermione looked at her, staring for a second before her eyes lit up with excitement. "Gin!" She cried, hugging her suddenly, "That's brilliant!"

Ginny beamed, but frowned when Hermione's happy face started to look crestfallen. "What is it?" She whispered, the excitement leaving her as well.

* * *

"Zabini and Malfoy.." She finally muttered, almost as if talking to herself. "Gin..do you remember the Battle for Malfoy Manor?"

Ginny scrunched her forehead in confusion. Of course she remembered that horrible lost...how could she forget? It was one of the most devastating losses for the Light..where their numbers had been cut nearly in half.

The battle raged for nearly a week, until only a small portion of the Order managed to retreat unscathed. Several were wounded severely, but the number of casualties was even greater.

The Death Eaters had not let them retreat, and the Malfoy fortress was unfamiliar territory. It was one of the most crucial fights and could have given them a severe advantage had they won..

But somehow Zabini and Malfoy managed to lead their originally disadvantaged group to victory.. and successfully relocate three of the four horcruxes. THREE. Voldemort had left them in their care, the only one lost being the one guarded by Bellatrix.

"You..you don't think they brought them _here_?" Ginny gasped, thoughts whirling through her head.

Hermione shook her head though, biting her lip. "They can't have...the same three would exist somewhere in this time..they can't possibly coexist..unless.."

Ginny glanced at Hermione's steadily paling face, almost afraid to hear her next words.

"..unless...they've merged the timeline.." she whispered out in a barely audible voice. Ginny didn't understand what she meant.

Confusion crowding her features, Ginny asked thoughtfully, "Can't we find the horcruxes here? And destroy them before it ever gets to the manor?"

After another few moments, Hermione finely explained in a emotionless voice, "The horcruxes exist in this era...but if they brought the same exact ones here, there'd be two sets.."

Ginny nodded, it made sense so far and told her to continue. "In our time.. they've moved the horcruxes, but if you think about it...someone had to put them in the manor to begin with..."

The gears in her head began to turn and it finally clicked. Ginny confirmed,

"So.. if they move it in the future...and bring them to the past, placing them in Malfoy Manor during _this_ era...it wouldn't matter...if the ones from this era is destroyed.."

"Exactly," Hermione said gravely. "The timeline would have been changed, but it would work.. because the horcruxes would still end up in the manor...meaning it's a foolproof backup."

She paused and Ginny was confused for a moment. But when the timeline overlaps...surely, everything from their time would just happen all over again..so what would be the point of assuring a backup? It would be the same anyways...

Ginny shot Hermione a confused look, but another thought occurred to her. _If future horcruxes were moved here...then wouldn't they not exist in that time anymore..after they were moved? _

She looked up when she heard the other girl speak.

"We'd discover the items, fight the battle, they'd have to move the horcruxes into this era, move them into the manor somehow, and 20 years later, we'd discover it and so on...it would be impossible for us to obtain them after they're moved...cause they wouldn't exist."

"But if we can't ever find them.." Ginny said slowly, and asked dreadfully, "Wouldn't..Voldemort be undefeatable?"

* * *

The question hung between them, and for the first time Hermione could not answer it. Ginny was right..but she refused to believe there was no way out of this...

Unless they stopped them before they moved it in the first place..but that had already proved unsuccessful the first time. And..it would be a waste of their time here..

"I was thinking..if we didn't let them take it in the first place...it'd be easy," Hermione started, then sighed.

"But we already know that's near impossible...the entire order, a careful plan, and a week of fighting couldn't even get it..."

Ginny nodded along with everything she said and then mumbled something that Hermione only caught a few words of.

"What was that Gin?"

Another mumble and frown later, Ginny glanced up and asked, "Can't we just steal them from the manor here?"

..That did sound reasonable..but it couldn't possibly be that simple.. cause there's the original ones..but they wouldn't matter...cause these are the final ones...and if they're destroyed now... it'd basically cease to exist.

"You know what Gin.." Hermione finally said, the eagerness starting to return. "That just might work."

Ginny smiled widely, crinkling her nose as she commented dryly, "Looks like we'll have to get ourselves invited over to the Malfoy's."

Hermione gave a wry smile. Looks like it, indeed. It would be just their luck if all their deduction was wrong. The Battle of Malfoy Manor was over eight months ago..and Lily had said the Slytherins had been here since September..which was only a few months.

It seemed logical..but what if they weren't here for that? And why would they still be here? It wouldn't be difficult for them to sneak into the manor.. Malfoy would probably know the layout with his eyes closed..

And they would need to figure out an alternative way to decrease Voldemort's power...it was the currently the height of his reign.. but he was not nearly as powerful as he was during their own time.

If a duel broke out..Hermione was pretty sure she and Ginny, as a pair, were capable of being his match.. she didn't know how much his words counted, but surely they would also have the upperhand? _After all...he did promise.._

Hermione sighed and saw that Ginny had gotten comfortable and was already ready to sleep. She shook her head, knowing she should probably get to bed as well.

* * *

"_Long time no see Red," the cloaked figure sneered and her eyes widened. She struggled to keep her wand steady as the sounds of battle sounded around her.. but it was obvious _he_ was unfazed._

_The familiar eyes stared hollowly back at her and she swallowed, reminding herself it was war as various jets of light narrowly missed her... and they were no longer acquaintances..._

"_Can't say I minded," she spat viciously, hiding the fact that she was severely shaken. It always hurt for her to face people she knew.. not to mention, people she was close with.._

"_Are you going to kill me now?" His mocking tone echoed in her head. "Think you can do it? A little blood traitor?"_

_She glared and her gaze hardened. Ginny couldn't believe how cold and unfeeling he had become. Of course, what did she expect from a Death Eater?_

_She laughed dryly. Of course, he's a Death Eater. Why did she feel so surprised? It had been over a year since she saw him at that DA battle..over a year since he promised not to kill her.._

"_Goodbye," she whispered, closing her eyes for a second. That was her mistake. Never take your eyes off your enemy. _

_In less than a second, she was blasted backwards. Her eyes shot open and she gasped at the sudden impact, looking up to lock with a maniacal gleam in those familiar eyes._

"_AVADA KEDAVR—"_

Ginny jolted awake, sitting up and breathing heavily. She felt sweaty and glanced at the clock, it would be another 5 hours before she had to get up. Shifting in bed, she winced as the mattress let out a squeak.

Glancing over at Hermione, she saw that the girl had opened her eyes drowsily. She instantly felt guilty, knowing sleep was hard to come by.

Climbing out of bed, she murmured, "Going to the bathroom," and briefly saw Hermione nod before making her way to the sink.

She splashed water onto her pale face, blinking and taking several breaths as she stared into the mirror. She sighed, knowing it would be near impossible to go back to sleep. Making up her mind, she slipped into slippers and grabbed her wand.

Silently casting a spell to hide her footsteps, Ginny made her way down to the common room. It took her a few seconds to remember a disillusionment charm, but once she was sure no one could see or hear her, she climbed out of the portrait hole and began to wander the empty halls.

After 20 minutes or so, Ginny decided to head to the kitchens. She didn't want to wake the house elves, so she enter quietly, not letting the portrait make a noise as it swung shut.

It wasn't long before something felt off. She felt uneasy and knew someone was watching. It would be simple to dismiss it as one of the various portraits..but this was different. It was a familiar gaze..one of a predator and prey.

So she wasn't surprised when a voice sounded suddenly, "Who are you?"

* * *

If she didn't know better, she would have been intimidated. But instead, she smirked to herself, whirling around and locating the person immediately. _Tsk tsk, never give your position away,_ she thought in amusement.

What she hadn't expected was Blaise Zabini to be sitting there, looking straight into her eyes. She immediately broke the eye contact and eyed him carefully.

She decided to ignore him as he couldn't see her anyways. She felt uneasy turning her back, and was right when a jinx nearly missed her. It was one commonly used to distract the enemy..one that had an almost clear jet of light. _Almost._

_What was he doing? For all he knows, he could have just jinxed a prefect or some other unsuspecting student.. what is he playing at? Was this all for cruel entertainment?_

"I know you're there.." his dead tone sent shivers through her body. It felt like the battlefield all over again. One where she needed to hide..She needed to get out of here.

She quickly sent something on the opposite side of the room crashing, momentarily darting his attention..and ran for it. As the portrait was closing, she saw his eyes glint darkly and walk towards the portrait.

At this point, she made a risky decision. If he was as serious as she thought he was, a chase couldn't be avoided..and it would be too dangerous for him to discover her identity.

Ginny closed her eyes, silently praying to Merlin before she pressed herself flat against the wall.. right..next..to..the entrance to the kitchens. _The most dangerous place is also the safest..right?_

Not a moment later, the portrait was pushed open silently and she saw the edge of a cloak. Ginny squeezed her eyes shut, holding her breath, as the young Death Eater stepped out.

She opened her eyes slowly, and saw the back of his hood a mere two feet or so away from her. She was afraid to swallow, move, or even let out the breath she was holding.

When he took another few steps, Ginny used that as her chance to slip back into the kitchens right before the portrait closed for a second time. Hopefully, he wouldn't notice..or she'd be trapped.

_But what if he doesn't want to give chase..and isn't feeling sardonic? I'd be utterly trapped if he returned to the kitchens... dear Merlin, how did I get myself into this? What am I supposed to do.. how stupid can you get, damn it Gin.  
_

She quietly found herself a spot all the way on the far end of the kitchens, near the stoves.. just in case he returned _surely he wouldn't bother getting his hands dirty?_

Ginny nearly cursed aloud when the portrait opened again. Her eyes snapped upward and she prayed it wasn't Zabini...no such luck. Crouching down, she bit her lip, fighting to stay calm... _he had to leave at some point.._

Hermione would quickly grow paranoid if she didn't return..._ Hermione..why can't I be smart like you...you'd know what t—bloody hell..Merlin, you're kidding me. _

Ginny fought the urge to swallow as her eyes widened when the Slytherin started walking around the kitchen, slowing..looking around with scrutiny, like a hunter searching for its prey..

* * *

**A/N:** REVIEW. Suspense yes? So how do you like it? Please give me feedback. And I won't be updating this series as much until I've progressed more with 'Don't Tell Me What I Am' therefore, please go and check out that series as well. THANKS, I hope you enjoyed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Note:** Okay... so I noticed a lot of people had gotten into this story a lot more, but I do want to finish Don't Tell Me What I Am .. FIRST. So..check that out, as it will probably be updated more often. But, I'm glad you guys have taken such a liking to this series ^_^

**Summary: **Time Travel. Hermione and Ginny travel to Tom Riddle's Era and then to the Marauder's Era. They were determined, but when they found themselves with MWPP, they ran into some very unexpected people. Also from their time. However, they were on the opposite sides. What happens when two young girls and two young death eaters from the future are in a same era, both sharing the same secret? Why, chaos ensues of course. Pairings: DM/HG BZ/GW

READ AND REVIEW...PLEASE? lol

So Chaos Ensues

Last Time: _Ginny fought the urge to swallow as her eyes widened when the Slytherin started walking around the kitchen, slowing..looking around with scrutiny, like a hunter searching for its prey.._

Hermione woke with a start, an uneasy feeling eating away at her gut. She glanced at the clock, it was a quarter til 2 in the morning...45 minutes since she had awoken when Ginny had gone to the bathroom.

She frowned, shifting around to glance at the younger girl's bed before sitting up in alert. The bathroom light was off.. why wasn't she there?

Jumping out of bed, Hermione took a few breaths, ignoring the racing feeling she felt and the nerves that were building up.

"Damn it, calm down," she muttered to herself, trying to think of what to do.

A moment later, she had her wand and was summoning the Marauder's map. Quickly unlocking it, she mumbled a _lumos_ as she searched the map.

"Come on..Gin..where in Merlin's name are you," Hermione uttered under her breath as she scoured the halls of Hogwarts drawn on the parchment.

"Oh bloody—" Hermione exclaimed, quickly scrambling into her slippers and casting various illusion charms before rushing out of the dorm, towards the kitchen.

* * *

Ginny inched away quietly... it was like that muggle game.. Marco Polo that Hermione had once taught her, Harry, and Ron...

_Harry..what would you do? _She swallowed inaudibly as he made his way towards the back. Ginny could almost hear him chuckling softly, and saying, _Gin, Ron and I are blokes, maybe Mione can help.._

Ginny held her breath, inhaling as softly as she could when Zabini stared carefully at the rows of pots and pans on the wall opposite her.

She froze for a second when his eyes narrowed and he whirled around, once again, staring right at her. A thought occurred to her and Ginny cursed silently.

Carefully, she took a few silent steps forward before quickly sending the chain of pots rattling into each other.

The few seconds he took to quickly turn and determine whether someone was actually over there gave her enough time to execute her plan. A plan inspired by her earlier thoughts.

Before she could change her mind, she ran up towards Zabini while he was momentarily distracted during those seconds and grasped the back of his head, forcibly pulling his face down towards her, and crashing her lips to his.

She mentally screamed a chain of profanities when she felt him stiffen immensely before relaxing a tad. This didn't help her any because through her peripheral vision, she was well aware that his wand was perfectly poised still.

_Merlin...am I really going to do this? Bloody death eater.._Mentally preparing herself, Ginny thought back to her brief romantic experience with Harry.. before the war. _Ugh, no Gin, why'd you think of that.. disgusting... Harry's like a brother now._

She noticed that he was still tense and quickly changed her tactic. Hermione once told her that you could make someone feel at ease if you were comfortable. This had popped up during one of their discussions on how to get to Tom.

Forcing herself to relax, Ginny loosened her hold on his head and pulled away from him. His eyes were still open and alert. _Now I have no choice but to go through with it.. _she thought bitterly. _He's too close... and could easily trap me otherwise._

_

* * *

_

Hermione panicked when she was almost to the kitchens. She skidded silently to a halt when she saw a familiar group turning the corner.

It was Malfoy, Avery, and a few others she couldn't recognize. Were they having a meeting already?

_Damn.. what to do, what to do? Surely, they can't be headed towards the kitchen...crap.. Gin will be screwed...think Hermione._

Quickly, she took off all the charms and threw herself into their path.. hiding her wand and pretending not to notice them.

"Amelia?"

Hermione glanced up quickly, and jumped before wincing dramatically, pretending she was startled by their presence.

"Lucy?" She couldn't help but say, before saying, "I mean.. Lucius?"

"What could you be doing at this hour?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, ignoring her comment.

"I..I was looking for...the hospital wing," She quickly made up, and continued on before he could ask questions. Sheepishly, she added, "I got..kinda lost."

"Hospital wing?" The concern was obviously fake, but she could hear the genuine curiosity. However, she knew just how to shut him up.

"Er.. yes..." Hermione muttered, looking at the ground, playing the abashed person. Silently, she waited for him to fall for her trap.

"What for? Something that bad it can't wait til morning?" It was Avery that asked, instead of Malfoy as she hoped.

Turning her head sharply to glare at the future..or current Death Eater, she snapped irritably.

"What for? For the bloody cramps I have! Because Merlin decided to be a sexist pig and curse females to bleed out their uterus monthly! So do _not_ tell me it could wait til morning."

She concluded with a haughty "hmph" when she saw him and the rest of the group flinch at the mention of her menstrual cycle.

Hermione nearly smirked when she saw them shuffle a bit uncomfortably before offering to show her the way to the Hospital Wing.

Silently, she cheered in her head. _I hope Gin will be okay..._

_

* * *

_

Knowing her identity was hidden, Ginny swallowed what was left of her pride and decided to try again. She saw that he had lifted his wand the moment she pulled away, and quickly she cupped his face softly

Zabini paused, quirking an eyebrow.. toying with her like a predator would a prey. She sighed audibly this time and he stared down in emotionless amusement.

_Who did I think I was? Some seductress? But.. guys are all the same. Just pretend..it's real._ Swallowing again, she looked up, lightly running a forefinger down his jaw and over his lips.

Seeing a slight intake of air, Ginny wiped all memories of the battlefield from her mind before leaning up and lightly meeting his lips with her own.

This time, she kissed him gently, softly, and coaxed him, trying to get a response. She saw that his wand hand was no longer raised. Encouraged, she closed her eyes, desperately trying to forget that she was with the Order and he was a Death Eater.

After a moment that felt like eternity, Ginny debated quitting, when she felt the lightest pressure on her lips. Her eyes flew open in shock, surprised that he was actually kissing her back.

She nearly jerked back, but as if sensing that would happen, she saw that the hand not holding a wand was near her face, blinding groping before he lifted her chin gently.

Following the initial hesitation, she saw his eyes fell shut as he continued to kiss her back. Ginny didn't know why it was.. but when he began to respond to her, she managed to successfully forget the opposite sides of the battlefield.

Her eyes slid shut and she was vaguely aware of his thumb barely brushing her cheek. She leaned in to his touch, surprised that he could be so gentle.

She wasn't inexperienced—in fact, Ginny was quite aware that he had nice, soft lips when she initiated it. But when he responded.. there was a brand new explosion of feelings.

For a second, as she thought about this, she suddenly became aware of the reason she had basically jumped him. Now that she was out of her reverie, she became extremely aware of just how nice he tasted, how good he smelled, _and how much he let his guard down. _

Before she had time to debate it, her knee had lifted and connected with.. a certain part of his anatomy. Ginny jerked herself away from him and ran as he lurched forward in surprise.

"Bloody bint!"

She felt no guilt as the insult escaped his lips. Instead, she focused on getting away. She was already halfway across the kitchens, when something didn't sit easily with her.

Out of instinct, she ducked, and was relieved when she saw that it was just in time for his leg-locking jinx to miss. She whirled her head around for a second, before hurriedly leaving the kitchens.

_Damn, how'd he recover so bloody fast? Stupid Death Eater, _Ginny thought as she ran faster, especially after hearing the portrait open for a second time behind her. Pushing everything she had learned in training, she threw her all into sprinting.

* * *

It took Hermione another half an hour before she figured it was safe to go back to the dorms. She cursed herself for not bringing the Marauder's Map with her so she could check up on Ginny.

When she finally returned to the room, she frowned, anxiety eating away at her all over again, when she saw that Ginny had yet to return.

Just when she unlocked the map again, the door burst open and she sighed in relief, turning towards the doorway.

No one was there, but Hermione could feel Ginny's presence and helped her take off the charms. She raised an eyebrow at the witch when she saw that Ginny was out of breath and clutching her gut.

"Are you alright Gin?" Hermione asked, quickly getting the younger girl some water. She waited patiently for her to finish downing the drink before she began to question her.

Ginny held up a hand, taking a few deep breaths, before saying with a laugh, "I know what you wanna ask, Mi. Give me a moment to collect my thoughts."

Hermione listened silently as Ginny recounted her escapade. She frowned in disapproval when listening to Ginny's risky moves.

"How'd you get out?" Hermione asked curiously, "It looks like you just ran for your life.."

Ginny mumbled something, that the older girl strained to hear. "Repeat that, Gin."

* * *

"I kneed him and ran," the redhead said in a rush, biting her lip, knowing Hermione wouldn't like it.

Silently, she added to herself, _more like snogged the bloody git til I could get away.._

"Don't worry, Mi," she said, "He doesn't know who I am."

Hermione nodded, but was still not assured. "He's a dangerous wizard Gin..you know that."

Ginny nodded stiffly, "I know. I fought him, remember?"

Hermione's expression softened, before she sighed. She trusted Ginny with her life, but sometimes, Ginny could get too carried away.. even though she has learned to control her temper immensely.

Changing the topic slightly, Hermione said in a more serious tone, "We have to remember what we're here for.. I.. I think this generation's Death Eaters have already been inducted."

Ginny's head snapped up, her expression now matching the weary one that Hermione wore.

"We have to get into that manor," she said softly, reflecting what was on both their minds.

The pair fell into a moment of silence, before Hermione let out a deep breath, leaning back onto her headboard as she rubbed her temples with her index fingers.

"What we need..." The brunette started slowly, "..we need to meet Malf—Abraxas..."

Ginny commented dryly, "I suppose that means we better prepare to chum up with old Lucy."

Hermione nodded distracted, "Tomorrow, we're going to find out just how far Zabini and Malfoy have progressed here. We'll visit Dumbledore in the morning."

* * *

**A/N:** REVIEW. I know that it's been a long time since I've updated. But I'd really like some feedback to see where this story should go. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it...whoever's still following me with this story XD. **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Note:** Okay...so I haven't been avidly writing or updating, but I hope to finish both this series and Don't Tell Me What I Am, but hope you enjoy.

**Summary: **Time Travel. Hermione and Ginny travel to Tom Riddle's Era and then to the Marauder's Era. They were determined, but when they found themselves with MWPP, they ran into some very unexpected people. Also from their time. However, they were on the opposite sides. What happens when two young girls and two young death eaters from the future are in a same era, both sharing the same secret? Why, chaos ensues of course. Pairings: DM/HG BZ/GW

READ AND REVIEW...PLEASE? lol

So Chaos Ensues

Last Time: _Hermione nodded distracted, "Tomorrow, we're going to find out just how far Zabini and Malfoy have progressed here. We'll visit Dumbledore in the morning."_

Ginny turned in annoyance on her bed before sighing aloud, glancing at the clock—5: 45. It would be pointless to try and get a bit more sleep now.

Her body was exhausted after her late night rendezvous just hours earlier, but unfortunately, her mind was more alert than ever, whirring with endless thoughts and different emotions.

She had never lied to Hermione before—not since she denied her then feelings for Harry in second year. With things this serious, Ginny had never felt the need to leave details out before—no matter how shameful they were, because they were in it together.

But somehow, in the midst of the morning, she lied. By omission, but she lied nonetheless and that fact alone was currently eating away at her since she woke up from a restless sleep at the crack of dawn.

_Why _had_ she felt the need to hide things from Hermione? It wasn't such a big deal... and now that she thought back... there really wasn't a need to not be completely honest... _Ginny groaned aloud and sat up.

"Stupid Death Eaters and their bloody soft lips," she mumbled incoherently under her breath, running a hand through her hair.

"What's wrong Gin?" She turned, a little started, and saw that Hermione was now awake and staring at her in concern.

Ginny exhaled loudly, and slumped her shoulders, "Mi.. what if I messed up our chances last night?"

Hermione frowned and said firmly, "Don't talk like that Gin." It was rare for the older girl to be stern, but when she was, Ginny knew that it was the end of this particular discussion.

* * *

"To what do I owe this wake up call, Jennifer? Amelia?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully, waving them into his office as if it was perfectly normal for him to be wearing a nightcap.

Hermione didn't mean to, but she stared. It was another few seconds, before she blinked rapidly and sat down opposite his desk, feeling embarrassed. She saw that Ginny had just sat down and was smiling slightly as well.

Clearing her voice, Hermione started, "Professor..is it..would it be possible.. can you.. maybe give us a little information about Malfoy and Zabini?"

She cringed a bit at how rude she sounded, but sat up when Ginny started talking.

"I know we've already discussed this, but Professor, wouldn't it be best for them to be watched?" Hermione nodded in agreement, but the only response they got was one of those twinkling, know-all expressions as Dumbledore clasped his hands together.

"I agree with you both on all counts," He started out jovially as if he were discussing the weather, "But sometimes, when you don't interfere and choose to observe instead, you'll gain more knowledge than you'd think."

_What does that _mean?Hermione thought to herself, slightly in frustration at another one of his cryptic answers.

As if reading her thoughts, Dumbledore continued in a light manner, leaning back into his chair, "What I mean to say is.. don't go prying—why don't you befriend them instead?"

Immediately, both Ginny and Hermione nodded tiredly, knowing it was his way of saying they had to figure this out on their own.

When they both didn't say anything, he smiled gently, peering at the over the tops of his glasses with his twinkling eyes and said, "Well, wouldn't want to miss breakfast now."

And just like that, they were dismissed—with no more information than they started off with.

* * *

"_Befriend_ them?" Ginny repeated aloud as soon as they descended the gargoyle. "He wants us to _befriend_ two known, dangerous, cold-blooded, mur—"

"Gin!" Hermione hissed softly, cutting her off effectively when she realized that anyone could be listening in.

Ginny looked up sheepishly, and whispered, "He saw our memories, Mi.. they're dangerous and he knows that."

Hermione smiled weakly at Ginny's obvious distress and tried to be reassuring, even though she felt the same way, "You know how he is... there's always some life lesson to be learned.."

Ginny sighed dejectedly when they finally reached the Great Hall. She was stressed, but she was more apprehensive than anything.. she didn't want to imagine what could happen if Zabini found out she was the one in the kitchens.

When they entered the Great Halls, all four tables were mostly filled and morning chatter was heard from all around.

As they made their way over to the Gryffindor table, Ginny suddenly stiffened as she caught sight of something.

Hermione adopted confused look when she heard Ginny mutter exasperatedly, "Ah..drat, I forgot about him."

She sent the redhead a look before following her gaze to where the Marauders were sitting. It took a moment, before realization dawned on Hermione and she smiled in amusement.

"Oh come on, Gin," she said teasingly, laughing when Ginny glared for announcing their presence to the person she was hoping to avoid.

"Jen Jen!" A happy Sirius Black exclaimed loudly, his eyes lighting up when they caught sight of his 'ideal Marauder's girl' approaching the table.

Ginny pursed her lips, genuinely thinking it was too early in the morning to be dealing with his.. _flirting. _She cringed obviously, and James, who caught this, smirked at her.

Hermione, sensing Ginny in one of her moods, shook her head, and led the younger girl, who was pointedly avoiding Harry's godfather, over to where Lily and Alice were looking on in amusement.

"Morning Amelia, good morning Jenny," Alice greeted with a tiny laugh. Ginny sighed dramatically and plopped down across from the girls.

"Good morning, indeed," she muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes which provoked a round of laughter from everyone around them.

Hermione filled her plate, before interrupting, "Don't mind her.. she's a bit grumpy from having a late night."

Lily nodded understandingly, and opened her mouth when a happy voice cut her off, "Late night? Are you okay Jenny-bear? Maybe you should skive off classes if you're tired. I could show you the perfect hidden—"

Hermione glanced at Sirius with a smile, noting his boyish grin and knew at once that Ginny was about to snap. To her surprise, she saw Ginny's eyes glint before she adopted a saccharine smile.

"Black.." Ginny started sweetly, "If you don't stop harassing me, I'll—"

"_Harassing?_" Sirius gasped indignantly, cutting her off and pretending to look offended.

Ginny took a calming breath, closing her eyes and mumbled, "Why me?" before turning to look Sirius in the eye, and declared haughtily, "Yes, I'm taken."

* * *

"_WHAT?" _Several shocked voices exclaimed simultaneously and whirled to look at her. Hermione raised an eyebrow, and tried to signal with her eyes to Ginny to notify her that the outburst had caught the attention of people surrounding them.

_Oh Merlin, _Ginny thought, _taken? What am I bloody thinking?_

"Hitting on taken girls, now mate?" James hit Sirius in the arm, grinning mischievously while adding, "You sly old dog."

Ginny was about to drop the subject altogether when Sirius smirked in return and said smugly to James, "Never stopped me before."

"Gin.." Hermione started, already predicting that Ginny would retaliate, seeing her narrow her eyes.

"Do you have no morals?" Ginny snapped, wondering for a second how he could possibly have mentored a gentleman like Harry, "I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

The hush that fell over the Great Hall was what Hermione was hoping wouldn't happen. Ginny didn't seem at all perturbed though, which was what eased her a bit. What was she playing at?

Ginny felt Hermione tense when she noticed the silence, but quickly sent a small smile her way which seemed to reassure her a bit.

Halfway through her retort, she came up with a brilliant idea and was planning on putting it into play.

"In fact," Ginny continued loudly, knowing she had everyone's attention. She could have sworn that Dumbledore eveen sent her a wink.

"You know him too." This seemed to heighten the suspense and now she saw Sirius frowning slightly. _Sorry Harry.. I know he's your godfather and all.. but Merlin, are all teenage guys this arrogant?_

Standing up determinedly, she quickly scanned the Slytherin table and her eyes skimmed over Zabini for a second. Originally, she was hoping to make him play along.. but seeing his calculating glance suddenly tampered with her confidence.

It would be great if she could go through with it. In fact, it would probably help their plans, but she risked more danger of him figuring out the kitchen episode. She started walking away from the table slowly, trying to buy time to find a prospective guy.

She passed the Hufflepuff table and was scanning the Ravenclaw table when she then walked past them as well. Finally her eyes caught sight of someone and she looked over her shoulder to see Sirius looking smug with his hands crossed.

Her eyes narrowed and she made eye contact with grey-blue orbs. She desperately sent him a silent plea as she neared him. Walking steady steps, she had no choice but to go through with it.

* * *

She stopped right behind him and he turned around to look at her. Glancing up across the hall, she blew the Marauders a kiss and looked at Hermione's pale expression.

"Hey Lucy," Ginny said softly. But because it was so quiet, the two words bounced off the walls and echoed for everyone to hear. It was obvious that Lucius realized this too because he narrowed his eyes and cringed at the nickname.

She saw him opening his mouth and quickly hugged him, leaning to whisper in his ear, "_Please play along."_

She saw him glance at her impassively before smirking and standing, picking her up in the process as he pressed a long kiss to her forehead.

"Hello darling," he drawled, placing her on the ground and wrapping an arm around her waist instead.

Ginny was suddenly at a lost regarding what to do. Quite frankly, in her determination to show up Sirius, she had not thought this far. And not to mention, all eyes were _still_ on them, she noticed as her eyes quickly surveyed the room.

Seeing this, Lucius raised his voice and addressed everyone coldly, "What are you brainless lot staring at? Mind your own bloody business!"

Immediately, the stares broke away and slowly, the chatter began to ascend back to its normal volume.

"I said play along, not make a big show," Ginny muttered.

"Ah.. but if you are to be my.. girlfriend," Lucius said coolly with a slight edge, and she heard the clear challenge in his voice. "You should be used to it."

_So that's how he wants to play..._Ginny thought, before smirking slightly at him.

"_Fine,"_ She ground out with a fake smile before fluttering her lashes at him, "But you better be one hell of a boyfriend, _Lucy."_

Without warning, she dragged him off towards the direction of the Gryffindor table. She saw all the people who were trying to watch them discreetly, but ignored them.

* * *

When she reached where her circle of friends were sitting, she looked pointedly at Sirius but addressed the group at whole instead.

"Hey guys, this is Lucy—my boyfriend. Sorry I didn't say anything earlier.. I didn't want you guys to overreact, and Mi.. I have reason for.. dating him, really," Ginny said nonchalantly, trying to send a hidden message to Hermione.

Lily and Alice both looked awkward and uncomfortable, each muttering a small greeting. The Marauders each adopted different expressions; Peter looked squeamish, while Remus looked wary. However, both James and Sirius had angry looks, with Sirius looking particularly murderous.

"Lucy?" He sneered, "Bit whipped, aren't we Malfoy? Aren't you seeing my cousin?"

Lucius narrowed his eyes, but answered curtly, "Narcissa? She understands."

James scoffed and glared, but kept quiet as Sirius spoke. "Do you _know_ what you're getting into Jenny-bear?"

"Don't call my _girlfriend_ names, Black," Malfoy spat out viciously and Ginny was shocked to hear the venom in his voice.

"Girlfriend?" Sirius laughed dryly, before adding with a smirk. "Don't you mean _mistress?_ You're engaged to Narcissa, remember?"

Ginny knew he was just trying to catch them in a lie, and decided it was the perfect moment to fully execute her plan.

Huffing, she said haughtily, "I'm right here, _Padfoot_. And just so you know, Lucy and I are quite serious. In fact, he invited me to join him for the Christmas hols at his manor so we could meet his father and talk about changing his arranged marriage."

She turned and glanced up at Malfoy, cooing, "Isn't that right, _darling?_"

"Of course..sweetheart," he just about ground out as his eye twitched before he said smoothly, "I'll give you your clothes from last night later, see you in class, _Jenny-bear."_

Ginny pursed her lips and turned to meet Sirius's horrified look as he sputtered, "_That's _why you had a late night?"

Ignoring him, Ginny turned and shared a look with Hermione. One that communicated: _we're in._

_

* * *

_**A/N:** REVIEW. So.. how was it? I know it was kind of a draggy chapter, but I was trying to get them to progress somewhere. And I debated whether Zabini should have been the fake boyfriend.. but then I realized it would have been too convenient. SO ANYWAY REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
